


Cupid

by fill_empty_space_here



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cupid - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jealousy, Love Potion/Spell, Lovesickness, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Slow Build, protective star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fill_empty_space_here/pseuds/fill_empty_space_here
Summary: Cupid grimaced and snapped his fingers in front of the boy’s face, snapping Marco out of it. “Did you hear me, kid? That demon,” he jabbed a finger at Tom and continued, “is going to continue loving you until either of you die. At some point, you might start liking him too.”---(In which I continue a person's story and completely ruin it)





	1. You Can't Say No To a Fire-Demon Puppy!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013061) by [MoonGirl1155 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MoonGirl1155). 



> Check out the original!  
> This is my form of a continuation, and the original is not mine. Full credit to the idea goes out to the wonderful MoonGirl1155 (now moved to [x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost)), for her idea and story!!!

Marco winced when he realized the chariot was still outside, and was dragged along inside. 

Once he was let go, the chariot was already moving along. 

“Okay, maybe you didn't get this,” Marco said, slowly slipping his arm out of Tom’s hold. “But I said no touching.”

Tom, who was staring straight into Marco’s eyes, slowly pouted and widened his glassy eyes like a puppy. _A fire-demon puppy_ , Marco thought. Fire demon puppy or not, Marco felt a tinge of guilt in his stomach, and he tried looking away.

“Okay, fine,” the demon said, noticing Marco’s persistence. “But if we’re on a date, we have to have _some_ touching!” he debated.

“We’re not going on a date!” he looked back towards the demon, and regretted it. Tom had a hurt expression, and his puppy eyes looked like he was actually going to cry. The feeling of guilt weighed him down, and his legs felt like jelly. “Okay,” he said hoarsely. “Fine.”

Tom’s face brightened and he grinned impossibly wide. He cheered, wrapping his arms around Marco in celebration and holding him flush against his chest.

The human mumbled, “But no touching!”

Tom let him go quickly, nodding with the same happiness stapled on his face. 

Marco dusted himself off with a frown. “If I see anyone, I swear I’m never gonna hear the end of it.”

The chariot lurched to a stop, and Marco ran to a curtained window to see the outside. “Where are we?”

He looked outside to see a shop with a dangerously-tilting ice cream sign displaying itself for the world to see.

Tom stood beside him, reaching out to wrap his arm around Marco, but stopping himself, “We’re getting ice cream! My treat.”

Marco flinched. “Okay. But remember, my personal space,” he pointed around him in a wide arc and to where the prince was standing—which was extremely close. 

“Wait, no touching _or_ being near you? Do you want me to die?” 

_Maybe a little._ “Just, it’s my private bubble. Okay?”

“Okay,” the pink-eyed ( _HOW?!_ ) teen said sadly, and the guilt punched Marco at the stomach again. He chose to ignore it as he stepped out of the chariot—which people stared at—and walked ahead of Tom.

Tom followed shortly after, staring lovingly at Marco and ignoring the stares _he_ was catching.

Marco stood in line, and glanced at Tom hovering behind him. He felt his eyes burning at the back of his head, and cleared his throat as he comically pulled at the collar of his shirt.

Before, he would have found it a bit intimidating that Tom was staring at him, since Tom always wanted to kill him. Now, he was just plain _terrified_ at Tom’s loving gaze watching him everywhere he went. 

Marco went next and ordered his frozen treat, trying to ease his scared expression.

He watched Tom pay, after ordering another snack. The Hispanic slowly looked around. Literally _anywhere_ but at Tom. 

Those eyes seemed burrowed to the back of his head.

Marco turned around and faced Tom, who smiled sweetly. The human asked a bit awkwardly, “Um, can you do me a favor?”

“Yes?” he said, his eyes hopeful and smile still bright.

“Can you go get me some napkins?”

Tom’s eyes glimmered as he nodded and ran to the get his “love” some napkins.

Marco exhaled in relief.

“Marco!” he heard from the door, and he froze.

_Someone’s here. Quick! Run away!_

He turned and saw a familiar girl waving towards him. That familiar girl was——

“Jackie,” he breathed out, his heart hammering in his chest. 

_Okay, calm down, calm down._

“Hey, Jackie,” he said, his confidence molding into a smile. He waved and she walked over to him. 

_Okay, be cool._

“So, Jackie,” his voice cracked and wavered. He cleared his throat, “You going to buy something?

“Yeah,” she said, rather awkwardly. “You here with someone?”

“No,” he said. He hastily corrected himself, remembering the demon. “I mean, yes.”

“Oh, cool!” she smiled. “I’m guessing you want me to leave you two alone, then.”

“No, it’s okay, they left anyways!” he lied, smiling back. 

“Hey, Marco,” a voice said behind him. A purple-tinted arm wrapped around his shoulder, and he cursed himself. “Who’s _this_ girl?” he said, disdain dripping off his words.

“Tom, this is Jackie,” he gritted his teeth in annoyance. He shrugged off the hand that held him close to the hot-heated demon.

Actually, the hand was extremely warm, and not in a good way.

He glanced to see the demon, his once pink (strangely, before _that_ , red) eyes now white with jealousy.

Marco gulped. “And Jackie was just leaving. You know, because it's just you and me, Tom.” He grabbed the hand that was clenching with anger in an attempt to calm the prince down.

The demon nodded, the flame licking at the bottom of their shoes going away. His eyes faded back to their normal—but not really—color, and warm, smooth hands linked with Marco’s sweaty ones.

Tom slowly regained himself, and smiled. Then, he kissed Marco’s forehead.

Marco’s face burned, and he could never explain himself after that.

Jackie stared in confusion, but realization dawned its ugly head in a matter of seconds. She smiled, “Aw, that's so cute! I support you two.” She flashed a grin and a supportive wink, which made Marco's face contort with dread. “Keep doing what you're doing. Bye guys!”

With that embarrassing and confusing speech, Marco watched his crush leave, his hand still linked with the guy who loved him.

Marco had never ran out of a store faster.

He had unlinked his hand and ran down the sidewalk faster than the Flash, embarrassment visible on his red cheeks.

Unfortunately, Tom could teleport. So, Marco ran right into the demon’s arms.

Marco was hugged rather tightly, and he struggled to try to push away. 

A calming hand strokes his hair, and Marco melted into the demon’s warm embrace. He sighed into Tom’s chest, mostly out of skittishness, and he found himself hugging back. 

“Does this mean you love me back?”

The words were vibrated throughout the lovesick demon, and Marco felt Tom’s heartbeat quicken in dread.

“Listen,” Marco pulled away, and stared at Tom’s eyes. Maybe it was just in Marco’s head, but he swore he saw the quivering only seen in some kid fawning over their attractive teacher. He couldn't look away. “Tom, you don't love me. It was just Cupid’s arrow. We’re going to get rid of the spell, but for right now, I want you to remember how we hate each other.”

“But, I don’t——”

“Tom,” his voice grew commanding, stern, and almost etched with hate, “We are _not_ in a relationship, we _don't_ love each other, and we'll _never_ be together.”

Tom suddenly looked like he was either going to burst into sobs—his eyes watering, bottom lip quivering, and shoulders slumped—or burn Marco’s face off.

Something in Tom’s expression made the human’s heart break, and he felt his mouth wanting to take back the words he made. Marco stuttered, “I mean…” he reached out to comfort Tom, but his image disappeared.

Marco stared at the empty space in front of him, his eyes full of regret. Why did he feel so much more hurt if what he said was the truth? They _did_ hate each other, Tom _wasn't_ in love with him, and they _weren't_ an item.

Marco was surprised when he felt a hint of disappointment when he thought of it. But, no. Even though Tom’s actions were flattering, he didn't like him. He just felt guilt at the realization of saying those hurtful words to Tom, right? Yes, of course. That's it. Just guilt and pity and nothing further than frenemies. He hoped.


	2. Discussion Over Nachos and a Love God's Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco realizes two things in one day.

Marco walked through the front door and called out his friend’s name, ready to ask if she had found a way to cure the love spell. His eyelids felt like lead and his legs like jelly after an exhausting day with people who frustrated him to the brink of homicidal urges.

“Star?” he called out again, heading up the stairs. “Star.”

He heard a voice groan out from upstairs. Star sounded a bit miserable, which was surprising considering she had spoken to her crush recently. Marco asked as he neared her room, “Star, you okay?”

Star moaned, “Marco… Make your fancy nachos…”

 _Typical._ Marco rolled his eyes. “Fine, but are you okay? Or are you just being lazy?” He made his way downstairs, and halfway down the stairs he heard her door open.

“Marco,” the princess sighed exasperatedly. “I just have _not_ had a good day. Okay? Let's leave it as that.”

The acclaimed boy nodded, not willing to press her for details. He heard her pull up a chair at the table behind him as he gathered the pot for the cheese he was gonna make and the bag of nacho chips. Marco sighed; he wished the princess could just wish up her own food this time, but he wasn’t in it to say no. 

He fashioned the stove up, placing the pot over the burner. Star surprised him by asking, “What happened with you and Tom?”

The human shrugged, focusing intently on the cheese he was making in the pot. He said flatly, “He took me on a date, and we… Ran into Jackie.”

“Ooh, ugh,” Star sympathized. 

“Well, he started getting a bit jealous, so I had to kick Jackie out, and he, um,” Marco paused, his face heating up at the thought. “Yeah, he kissed me.”

“Woah, _what?!_ ” Star screeched, causing Marco to drop the wooden spoon he was using to stir the cheese. Star asked, “On the lips or…?”

“Forehead! Geez, chill out, Star!” Marco said, still blushing lightly. “Then, I told him I didn't love him and that he didn't love me back——”

“ _WHAT?!_ ” she roared louder. 

Marco spun around to face her, a bit shocked. 

She droned on, “Marco! That is so messed up! You must have broken his heart! Gosh, Marco, that is so—so…” her loud volume became quieter, and her expression turned from anger to confusion. “ _Unlike_ you.”

Marco quickly picked up the spoon and washed it, dried it, then stirred the cheese again. He answered while stirring, “No it's not. I would have done that in literally any reality you can think of. Because it's the truth. You can't deny the truth. Tom’s in a total state of denial.” He quickly turned the stove burner off and served chips in a bowl, then poured hot cheese over the top of the tortilla chips.

“No, he isn't,” she whined a bit frustrated. “Look, today, I found which dimension Cupid lives in. It's this lovey-dovey dimension, but, either way, Cupid’s there. We need to find Tom for Cupid to reverse the spell. Plus, you need to apologize. Imagine if Jackie came to you and told you she hated you and that you were supposed to hate her. Wouldn't you be sad? Broken?” She took the bowl from him, starting to stuff a bunch of chips in her mouth.

Marco bit his lip, thinking of what that would be like. He realized quickly of how much that would suck. He imagined Tom’s face, all teary and sad. Marco surprised himself by wanting to hug the sad Tom pictured in his mind, hating to see the demon in pain… all teary-eyed and miserable. Then, he remembered who caused it. “Dang it.”

Star nodded, knowing she won. “Right. So let's go.”

Marco sighed. “Fine. But Cupid better be nice.”

“Don't worry, how bad could he be?”

  


“Hey, did you steal my arrows? Listen here, pretty boy, you do not steal my arrows,” the incredibly (like, wow, even _Marco_ was getting hot over him—and Marco considered himself straight) handsome guy stared Marco down.

Marco stared longingly at Cupid’s features. The beautiful blue eyes, the wonderfully blonde hair that Marco couldn't even focus on without his fingers twitching to ruffle it up. His almost full lips, the perfect, straight teeth; the crystal clear skin (how the Hell can he not get a pimple!) and strong, defined jawline. Marco thought he was absolutely breathtaking while he continued to speak. 

Both Marco and Star were fawning over Cupid as he continued to pour threats to Marco. Tom just stayed a few feet away, swearing under his breath. 

Marco finally snapped out of it enough to stutter, “No, Cupid, sir… I didn't steal them. I found them. And when I was being attacked, I shot at Tom, here. I didn't know they were going to make him fall in love with me. So——”

“We were wondering if you could reverse the lovey-dovey spell that Tom has!” Star exclaimed with confidence. She chuckled goofily, “Heh, nailed it.”

Marco nodded profusely in agreement, adding to the annoyance of the love god.

Cupid sighed, frustration evident on his beautiful face. He lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sorry to break it you, kids, but I can't reverse that. I never really expected for my arrows to be stolen, so I had never really thought to create a reverse spell or whatever. That is, until _you three_ came along.” He looked back up, glaring slightly.

The Hispanic was distracted by the god’s face to notice what he said. So, in response, he answered, “Duh-uh.”

Cupid grimaced and snapped his fingers in front of the boy’s face, snapping Marco out of it. “Did you hear me, kid? _That_ demon,” he jabbed a finger at Tom—who had been staring at the floor and glancing at Marco once and awhile with no expression up until this point—and continued, “is going to continue loving you until either of you die. At some point, _you_ might start liking him too.”


	3. "He Doesn't Like You" and "Cupid's Hot" — The Perspective of a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Tom thinks in amidst the confusing Cupid and dumbfounded Star and Marco.

Tom was utterly confused.

He had been tuning out the conversation between the guy he loved and the one who caused it up until that point.

While the God and his love conversed, he was repeating the words in his head. 

“ _... we don't love each other, and we'll never be together._ ”

Every time they went through his head, his heart broke further and further. He just wanted the heartache to stop. It made his entire body grow weak, and his mind wanting something it knew it couldn't have. 

And that “something” was only a few feet away, staring up at the God with glazed eyes.

Something in the demon broke. The way he looked at Cupid; he wished Marco looked at Tom that way. To see his wonderful brown eyes, half-lidded and in clear amazement, wonder, and giddiness… His brown hair tufted and shook, and to stroke his soft-looking hair in a warm hug that he could embrace him in whenever he felt like it. Tom wanted to stroke his cheek and kiss his forehead whenever he was going to sleep, then hug him and even out the heat Tom always had in the form of a cool, refreshing body pillow named Marco. He wished he could see Marco loving Tom as much as Tom loved him.

“ _... we don't love each other and we’ll never be together._ ”

Tom looked back down at the floor. _That's right. You can't love someone who will never love you back. Don't be stupid, Tom. Marco just doesn't like you. He thinks you're mean, and hot-tempered. But even if you are going to be seeing his cute, wonderful face all the time… You can't like him. It's hopeless. He clearly doesn't like you. He will never like you. He hates your guts. He doesn't trust you. You clearly disgust him at the thought of you. So, shut up Tom. Even if his face always looks cute when he gets flustered… And his eyes are mesmerizing. He’s so… Perfect. I just want to——_

“ _... we’ll never be together._ ”

_Right. I don't want to do anything. Just sit here. By myself. All alone. Without Marco. And his——_

“ _... we don't love each other._ ” 

_Right. He doesn't love you. Chances of that EVER happening are 0 against——_

Tom suddenly saw a pale, beautiful (and manicured) finger point at his direction out if the corner of his eyes. He suddenly heard the words they spoke. “—is going to continue loving you until either you die. At some point, you might start liking him too.” 

Tom took a few seconds to comprehend that. _Yay! He might like me! … Wait, I'm feeling this way forever? Oh, duck._

He scanned the faces in the room, which looked like a cozy room with a fireplace and bookshelves lining the walls. _The tiny Cupid babies might stand out, though._ Sitting at his loveseat (for whomever he sits with, I guess), Cupid preoccupied himself by filing his nails. The God was so vain (and a bit stupid but don’t tell him that or he’ll curse you) but normal humans would succumb so into his beauty and not see it. It was survival skill for the love God; his beauty overcame anyone’s sense and made them dumber than him—which is borderline impossible at times. Tom was immune to it, surprisingly, for reasons even the prince couldn't understand himself.

Then, there was Marco. The sweet teenage boy—who Tom refused to go into details because then he wouldn't stop thinking of him—had his bottom jaw so far down the ground that the demon was afraid it would be stuck like that forever. His face was frozen with the same shocked expression that made its way only a few minutes ago. _Marco should shut his mouth. He might not know what could get in there._

Star Butterfly. Ah. If only he had a frame to put the image she created when she was stunned. Her eyes wide, mouth as low as Marco’s, and hands pointing frenetically at Cupid, then Marco, and finally Tom. Then, she repeated her cycle of utter revelation. Then, Tom watched Star as she went from shock to confusion. She had an eyebrow quirked, her mouth frowning as she cut the silence among the four and said, “Cupid say what?”

The handsome man stopped filing his nails and said, “You heard me. The demon and the human here are going to fall in love in a matter of a few chapters.”

“Chapters?” Star queried.

“I meant weeks,” he winked.

Star shuddered. “Marco… Did—did you see that… He winked at me!”

Marco didn't move, even as Star shook his shoulder frantically. Tom wondered what was on his mind. _Was me liking him that disgusting?_

Cupid sighed. “You should get him home. Neither of these two are going to do anything until they have those deep thoughts while they toss and turn at night.”

“Uh-huh.” Star said dimly. “You’re cute when you talk.”

Cupid rolled his eyes. Tom watched with an intense curiosity as the human started to escape his stupor. Then, suddenly, he heard the God snap, and a little angel baby ( _ugh_ , thought Tom) flew towards them. The baby, ironically, grumbled gravely—like a middle aged man—about how he hated when people fell in love with his boss.

He took out a pair of interdimensional scissors and tore a hole in the fabric of the lovey-dovey dimension’s beloved ruler's cozy living room and shoved the two teenagers through. 

Tom watched with a bit of sadness as neither of the two glanced over to him, both just frozen in their own slow, steady worlds.

The increasingly (by the _second_ ) hot— _never_ mention Tom just called him hot—God then turned his attention to the shuffling demon, who was becoming more uncomfortable in the intense gaze as fast as the Cupid was becoming nice to look at, and said sternly, “I need to talk to you.”


	4. Tossing and Turning—a Marco Specialty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At midnight, all Marco can do is think about people and love and love Gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Ah._ The tossing and turning. The beloved chapter of all romance shit.  
>  (I would say psych, but that's _actually_ what this is)

Marco was scared. He hadn't heard of the demon in a week. _A week!_ It was strange, somehow, that in three days he was used to the attention and love he was being pampered with. Marco actually, at some point, came to peace with the idea that he liked the attention.

As he shoved that thought out of his head, he turned his body to face the opposite side. Despite his blankets, the teen felt cold. _This’ll all just blow over tomorrow. No need to worry. You’ll feel better in the morning._

He had the intention of sleeping, but couldn't really have the wave of sleepiness wash over him as desired. Marco shifted his back onto the bed, staring at the dark ceiling hanging over him. He found his mind thinking about what Cupid said, and it made him confused. What did _Cupid_ know about his love life?

Marco needed to rephrase that. 

Why would he like Tom?

To be frank, he found Tom interesting to the point where he could strike up a conversation and hope for the best. Further than that, Marco couldn't imagine. As well as finding it a bit hard to imagine Marco loving a demon who tried to kill him multiple times, the human just couldn't think of having a boyfriend. Sure… He’d seen it in movies, but Marco couldn't get a _girl_ to like him, much less a _guy_. 

_But that's not the problem. The problem is you loving him back._

That was true, Marco agreed with his own thought (to leave unquestioned, he does that a lot). Marco just deemed it as unnatural for him to date the demon. Don't judge him wrong, he just didn't find him attractive.

“Not true.”

He paused his thought process to better understand what he heard. He looked around the room and found nothing. His eyes scanned for anything with a mouth, ready to kick them out of his thoughts _and_ his room. 

Then, with a disgusted face, he found that it was him. 

Marco wouldn't think _that_. He wouldn't think he was attractive or that he cared for him. Sure, he didn't want to see the prince sad, but he worried for everyone. It physically appalled him to see Tom sad. Then, he thought, _But I've made him sad._

_Ugh._

Marco face palmed himself. He had never apologized either… This was bad. No wonder he hadn't spoken to him! Marco let it completely slip his mind, and now, Tom had a broken heart.

Marco imagined how the apology would go. He would talk to him through the mirror, ask Tom for his forgiveness, then smile and deal with the love later.

He found himself, in the middle of the night, hoping that he could see him in real life instead, just so he could hug him and see him smile face-to-face.

_Tom did have a nice smile, though. And a nice laugh._

_… Oh no._

Marco groaned, frustrated at his own thoughts. He couldn't be liking him! That was just proving the love God right! And what if Tom tells him he doesn't actually love him, and that he doesn't like that Marco likes him. 

He frowned. _Easy enough. I'll just ignore it. And pray it goes away._

Marco fell asleep thinking of his face again.

———

_Marco woke up in a dark room. It was empty, but there weren't any exits. He couldn't see much, but suddenly a bright light came off in the center._

_Light hanging overhead, it revealed Tom himself, strapped down to a chair. It was old and rusty, leather straps holding his hands down to the arms of it, his legs on the chair’s, and his head on the upholstery. His eyes looked like he was about to cry._

_Marco couldn't stop when a remote appeared in his hand and when he pressed buttons. A red one caused Tom to twitch violently, a yellow made him vibrate, and a blue made him scream._

_He didn't know if it was causing **actual** pain, but Marco flinched at all the pained expressions that crossed Tom’s face regardless. Tom let out a whimper when Marco stopped. The Hispanic heard himself say, “Did you stop liking me **now**?”_

_The demon didn't answer. Marco clicked the blue button again._

_Tom screamed loudly, and Marco’s stomach twisted. The demon sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Tom slowly cried out, “No, I didn't, okay?! I can't stop loving you! I can't help it!”_

_Marco felt himself frown, and without a pause, he clicked the yellow and red buttons simultaneously. He watched, fear finally flowing through his blood in a cold stream, as Tom twitched and groaned in pain. Finally, all three of his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a small breath and fell unconscious._

_Suddenly, Marco felt a wave of nausea fall over him, and the light went off again._

_He couldn't see. It was dark and cold, and the human tried his best to try to hide the worry he was feeling. Despite his precautions, his body shook and panicked; his heart pounding, breath uneven and hyperventilating._

_Then, a blinding light stung his eyes. His pupils struggled to adjust to the bright light, and he squinted against the sight of it._

_From the light, he could make the outline of a silhouette making his way closer to him. A black shoe stepped forward, connected to nice, black pants. A tux covered broad shoulders; his sleeves torn at the ends and the white shirt being covered in dirt. The dirty, bloody hands gripped tightly at the familiar-looking remote._

_Marco’s eyes widened. **The remote… Is he going to hurt me?**_

_The demon, with eyes indifferent and a bored frown on his face, slowly set his eyes on him. Tom sighed, bags heavy under his eyes. He asked exhaustively, “Did you stop liking me yet?”_

_Marco couldn't speak; he was still frozen in place. He couldn't help but wonder how long **this** Tom has been trying to get rid of Marco’s affections. The human tried answering after registering the prince’s face, but was halted by the tightness in his wrists and ankles. He glanced down to find his entire body strapped down to the old chair’s cold features. Marco frowned, his eyes snapping back to the remote in the fire-demon’s hand. He shut his eyes after his answer came._

_Tom sighed, then clicked all three buttons._

———

Marco woke up, his heart beating against his rib cage. His eyes were suddenly wide open, staring at the ceiling above him. He was heaving, and when his head was clear, he noticed the weight hanging on his shoulder. 

“Mm, don't move.”

Marco couldn't shut his eyes. He slowly looked to the body on him, his heart in his throat. 

Slowly, he took in the figure on his right. Legs tangled in between his, arms hugging him from his chest and head on his shoulder, nuzzling his arm. Then, Marco noticed the horns.


	5. Look! Marco's in Love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco just can't think straight when he wakes up next to a fire demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is way too much fluff. It is not normal. Not normal at all. I usually focus on an equal amount of fluff and comedy, but oh, this is just sad and pathetic of me. Maybe I should have fucking saved this for another God damn chapter. (Me being ready for the hate)

“Tom?! What the heck are you doing here?!”

Tom slowly sat up. His barely-visible figure rubbed his eyes, stretching his back. He muttered, “I always come here.”

Marco slowly slipped out of bed, then turned on the light. “ _What?!_ Dude, get out!”

Tom winced, and Marco instantly was pulled from his state of anger. He remembered the nightmare he had, where Tom had been hurt, and the look on the demon’s face when Marco got anywhere near him. How heartless Marco had acted, and the fear he felt when Tom gave him a taste of his own medicine. Marco frowned at the thought, the painful reminder that _he_ was the one who tortured him and had deserved it.

As Marco thought over it for another eternity, Tom stood up, every intention to leave. The Hispanic heard him say as he opened a wall of fire, “Good night, Marco.”

Just as Tom was about to step through, Marco surprised both himself and Tom by reaching out and saying, “Wait.”

Marco visibly looked away when his hand fell on the demon’s shoulder. He pulled Tom back toward his room and away from the fiery depths of Hell. “You could stay,” Marco said without thinking.

_What's happening? I think I need a muzzle because I can't shut the heck up…_

“I mean, only if you want to you, you know. I can't make decisions for you because you're your own person and it doesn't matter what I think of you. But then again what do I know, I'm just stupid, stupid, _stupid!_ ”

His mouth was running so fast he didn't know if his breath could catch up to it.

Marco scratched the back of his head as he looked at the ground. “I’ll shut up now,” Marco said more as a command to himself than as a statement.

Much to his surprise, Tom snorted. He held back a laugh, audible over Marco’s shock, then chuckled as his full response to the bumbling human’s humility.

Marco felt his cheeks heat up. _Why was he laughing?_

“You need to ease up. I mean, I'll stay, if you're _completely_ okay with it.”

Marco smiled, his cheeks still hot from his embarrassment. “Please, stay,” he said slowly.

_Holy cow, did that come out of my mouth?_

Tom closed up the portal to the underworld, the room suddenly a bit darker than it had been before, even with the light on. Tom sat down on Marco’s bed, not yet laying down.

The human took his chance and asked, “Why are you here, Tom?”

The prince smiled one of his bright smiles, and said softly, “I, um,” his hand suddenly came to the back of his head, shrugging. Tom looked away. “I actually can't, um, sleep without you. It's been like this for a while, ever since I noticed how wonderful you are. Um, yeah.”

Marco nodded, turning to the wall to hide his blush. _Why am I blushing so much, anyways? Should I open a window, or, is it like, blood problems, or…?_

Marco quickly flicked the light switch off, then trotted his way back to his bed. “Well, from now on, you can come as much as you want. To sleep.”

“Oh," Tom said in slight disappointment. He then registered what Marco said, " _Oh!_ ” Tom said, taken aback by the words. “...Okay.”

Marco gulped, trying to swallow down his regret. _Bad idea. Bad idea. Warning! Horrible, **bad** idea! Now Tom will come over every day! It'll seem like you guys might be——_

 _ **No. No, no, no.** It's not bad. You're fine. Anyone who asks can clearly be proven wrong when you tell them the truth: Tom comes over to sleep with Marc_ ——oh.

_This can't go well. Let's just deal with it, you've already said it could happen._

He tried to feel his way to his bed, but nothing but empty space greeted him.

Marco tripped over something he left on the floor. His body fell forward, and he flailed his arms frantically to try to find his balance (or magically make him float before he hit the ground—but that was a hopeless effort). Marco shut his eyes and braced for impact, his arms waiting to feel the hard floor.

“ _Oomf_!”

After a few seconds, Marco realized he wasn't on the floor. In fact, he was on something very, very alive.

Arms were wrapped around him, warm and inviting, but all too familiar. Warm breath hit the top of his head, and Marco unclenched the shirt that he had gripped during his fall. He heard the quick, almost nervous heartbeat his ears had the pleasure of hearing; the vibrations of the other one's breath soothing Marco in a way he had never felt before. Marco felt like he could fall asleep right then and there, with Tom so close and warm. The human couldn't even remember the cold he had felt when he was in bed alone earlier that night. All he focused on were the soft arms around him, the low hums of both his and Tom’s erratic breathing, and the dim, quiet thoughts that went through his mind.

He wished he could lay there all night, but it must have been uncomfortable for the demon, Marco thought. So, he shifted his head off Tom’s chest, and pushed off the bed. “I’m so sorry, Tom, I kinda slipped there and,” he laughed nervously as he dared to look at Tom.

There, at that moment, he wished he hadn't. God, since when had Tom looked so… Handsome?

Tom had his big, wonderfully pink (Marco tried not to question it anymore) eyes wide open, inviting the moonlight to dance in colorful shades of rose and light red. His pink hair was messy and overgrown, only making Tom look better and matching beautifully with his eyes. The moonlight from outside made the prince’s lavender skin shine, his dark clothes perfectly contrasting with his light skin. Marco brushed his hands against Tom’s soft black coat and noted the red shirt he had worn for so long; red like the blood rushing away from his head that made him feel dizzy. The human started wondering how fit Tom was, being the prince of Hell and all, but quickly tried getting rid of the thought. Marco couldn't lay his eyes off him, until he remembered something important.

_I'm still on top of him. I haven't gotten off, and he's staring at me. Get off, get off, get off. You are straight, Marco. Remember that._

Marco pushed off the bed, and hoped his arms didn't give out on him and make him fall straight back into Tom’s loving gaze. He felt his cheeks red and hot, and now prayed no one could tell he was blushing with how dark it was.

He stood up again. This time, he sat down beside Tom, who was sitting up in his place.

Marco sheepishly mustered out a “I’m sorry, I'm really clumsy.”

Marco could see the smile in the dark, with its brightness and happiness reflecting every single thing Marco wanted to see from Tom. The formerly short-tempered demon said, “It’s okay, I'm fine with it.”

Marco couldn't help but smile back. “Thanks. I know I haven't been the nicest person to you before. And I'm,” the human paused, trying to gather the words that formed a giant knot in his stomach, “I'm sorry.”

“It’s okay. No matter what you say, Marco Diaz, I’ll still love you.”

Marco grinned, and something in his heart felt relieved and giddy, as if nothing in the world could ever ruin this moment for him.

_I might have jinxed it right then and there, but eh, I'll enjoy it as much as I can._

“And I'm okay with that,” Marco said quietly.

Another smile lit up the human’s world, this one wider than the other—an equally amazing feeling of euphoria washing over Marco like the greatest tidal wave that could ever wash over a human (which could top literally _any_ , because tidal waves are not the thing you want crashing into you).

“We should go to sleep, huh?”

Marco shrugged. “Sure.” He swore he could hear his heart beating in his ears. _Hopefully Tom can't hear it._

Tom settled in first, which left Marco being a bit cautious with trying to lay down. He chose with going safe and laying beside him.

“Marco, can I, uh,” Tom’s not-so-confident voice trailed off.

Marco had an idea of what the demon meant, and said meekly, “Uh, sure.”

Marco shifted, but before he can move his body, Tom grabbed him by his sides and pulled him on top of him.

Marco was pulled flush against the warm demon, his head once again laying on Tom’s chest. He took in how Tom’s heartbeat slowed, and how his breathing quickly calmed down. Marco loved the warmth Tom radiated, and he was sure he didn't have a blanket over him. Tom’s arms wrapped around him, close and solid but quickly made Marco feel the safest he's felt in a while. The euphoria hit him again, made him feel like he was about to burst. He basked in the wonderful, heart-melting feeling that Tom brought with him, and focused on the feeling of Tom’s lips temptingly close to Marco’s head. Tom’s entire body hummed as he whispered, “Good night, Marco. I love you.”

“Good night, Tom.” _I think I love you, too._

Marco didn't think any further than that. He hugged Tom so close he was surprised Tom didn't retaliate, buried his head closer to the demon’s chest, listened to the heart that made his eyes heavy and body limp, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you or a loved one decides to sue me for the asphyxiation of fluff, take it up on the love God himself. You'll be brain dead.  
> 


	6. Oh, **ck, Your Best Friend Found Out, and You Got a Math Test, Bro!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Marco was heading to school, he theorizes being drugged and faces the music with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! A gift from me to you for the Christmas, birthdays, New Years parties, and Chanukah (am I supposed to give 8 presents?) celebrations that I've missed. It's short, but I've already started on another chapter, that I hope to upload soon.

Clearly, Marco was drugged last night. He was _obviously_ put in a bag and drugged, then left on his bed all alone. Because there was no way in Hell that Marco was thinking straight last night, since he couldn't remember _any_ of it.

As he tried to get ready for school, Marco couldn't help but to try to remember what last night’s events were. Obviously, he didn't do anything that could be breaking the law—he would be in jail if that was true—but he did remember a distinct feeling of happiness. _Maybe that was the drugs kicking in._

Marco couldn't imagine what he must of done the night before. A frown suddenly came by as he thought, _What if I was, like, black-out drunk? Or what if I did something I'll regret, like a tattoo, or graffiti?!_

Marco, fixated on the fact that he might have gotten a tattoo, searched his body for any permanent ink. Satisfied that he didn't find any, he sighed in relief. _What if I kissed someone or something? Or told them I loved them?_

Marco suddenly twitched. _Why does that sound familiar?_

_Oh! Yeah! It was cuz I told my mom I loved her last night. Haha, I was freaking out for nothing._

He quickly showered, still wondering of what he did that left him so… _relaxed_. Marco couldn't remember the last time he had felt this loose, yet wanting more of it. The Hispanic clearly had some addiction with the feeling of relaxation, since his mind was so focused on trying to remember what specifically caused him to lose his tension, that he hadn't heard the knock on the bathroom door.

Marco, startled, heard Star call out through the door, “Hurry up in there, Marco! I don't know why you lock the door now! It would be faster if you didn't!”

Marco huffed, “Well, Star, I need my privacy. You always kept bringing a bunch of cameras to talk to your friends while you did your hair and as I showered. I didn't want anyone seeing me. I'll be right out!”

With that, he rinsed off all the soap and shampoo from his body and turned off the water. “See?” Marco yelled as he wrapped a towel tightly around his body, then wrapped one on his head.

He stepped out of the shower, saying loudly, "I'm done——"

Star interrupted loudly, “Radical rainbow blast!”

Marco jumped out-of-the-way when a sudden beam of light shot and vaporized the door, as well as the wall facing it.

He held his towel tight as Star, dressed but presumably without brushing her hair or teeth, ran into the room without an explanation. Marco sighed, kind of glad he wasn't burnt alive by a rainbow and slightly furious at Star for making him worry about deadly rainbows every morning. He seethed, “Star! What the heck?!”

“Mph pmmh mph phm,” she said, multitasking with a toothbrush and hairbrush. She suddenly spit out, “Plus, we’re late, Marco.”

“Late?!” Marco panicked. _There goes my relaxation…_

He took off out of the restroom, heading for his own bedroom. Quickly, he put on his clothes—in record time (who knew he was quick under pressure?)—and combed his hair. After putting on shoes, he headed out the door, backpack in hand.

Star was waiting by the door, a cupcake in hand as breakfast. Marco nodded as she opened the door and walked out, Marco following behind.

“Okay,” Star said lively. She slowly walked, “We’re on track now. We can take it slow.”

Marco exhaled, “Oh, thank——”

The princess interrupted him, “What was Tom doing here last night?”

Marco froze in his tracks. Last night came crashing into him like a train, and so did a headache from too much being remembered. _Wait, Tom? Is that what happened? He came over and we… Cuddled?_ The teenage boy recalled a very, very present feeling of happiness with it.

_Weird…_

Marco remembered the beautiful image of Tom, staring at him with wide, beautiful eyes. _Under him._

_On a bed._

Marco gulped, his mouth dry and cottony. He felt his cheeks threaten to blush, and bit his lip.

_Ahh, shoo! Shoo! Shoo, gay thoughts!_

The human remembered how nice it felt to lay on top of Tom, and how warm and comfortable he was, like a plush demon-pillow. He smiled at the thought of Tom coming into his room every night, when Marco felt lonely, sad, bored, or just cold. It was a nice thought.

 _But still_ gay.

He remembered thinking about him, dreaming about him, and waking up to have him beside him. Marco blinked, once again thinking of how Tom was so "comfortable", "handsome", "warm", and all the stupid thoughts he had thought of the night before.

_“I think I love you, too.”_

_Oh, yeah. That._

“Holy shit!” his eyes widened with the past thought. Marco distinctly remembered the passing thought of loving Tom. But that wasn't true! Was it?

What kind of weird reality was he living in?

_Everything’s messed up! Tom, the demon who hated me only weeks before. Tom, the guy who was supposedly in love with Star. Tom, the guy who a love God’s arrow struck and made fall in love with me! Me! A guy like me, who seems to think stuff like, ‘Ooh, Tom’s so cute!’, ‘Ooh, I wonder if Tom is thinking about me?’, ‘Tom is super nice’, ‘And he's totally MEGA, SUPER HOT’._

_Okay, hold up, when did_ that _mess happen?!_

_No, no._ It was just in the high of the moment, he decided. He didn't mean it, the human reasoned, he didn't actually love him. Marco bargained, _Or maybe Cupid did this to me… Yeah… He did that to me. Well, duck you, Cupid! I see what you did!_

(In another dimension, Cupid held his hand to his sculpted chest in faux hurt. He shrugged, and kept writing).

Marco glared at the sky, imagining it was Cupid’s—and maybe Tom’s because he kind of caused it too—beautiful face.

“Marco? Marco?… _MARCO!_ ” Star snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked to her quickly. “Language, Marco! For a Safety Kid, you sure aren't very clean-mouthed.”

Marco’s cheeks heated up, “Star, first, I am _not_ a Safety Kid; I live on _the_ one and only wild side! Second of all,” he punctuated his transition with a lean towards her and raised eyebrows, “Tom and I did nothing.”

_You're playing a dangerous game here, Marco… A dangerous game._

Star didn't believe him for a second, and raised an eyebrow to prove it. “Marco, running with scissors is not wild. And, oh, really? Don't you lie to me, Marco Diaz! I went into the room to wake you up,” she said in hushed tone, “because you normally wake _me_ up,” then talked with confidence again, “and I found _you two cuddling in bed_!”

Marco was left with a mouth hung open in shock. He tried to come up with an excuse, his mouth coming up with tiny grunts and gasps as a replacement for fully formed words.

Star smirked, clearly enjoying Marco’s loss for words and excuses. “Now, tell me, Marco,” she folded her arms over her chest, completing the entire smug expression, “is _that_ nothing?”

Marco lowered his head, looking at his shoes. He bit his lip, then answered shakily, “N-no, I—I guess… n—not.”

“Face it, Marco,” Marco could just hear her words' content.

“What?” he looked up at her, accepting defeat with a frown and dejected eyes.

She smiled, still glad she was right, “ _You_ like _him_!”

_Stupid Cupid. Stupid Star. Why do other people gotta be right all the time?_


	7. Elementary Songs and Eighth Grader Hand Motions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has to explain his date to his best friends. Or at least tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad. Marco's so typical and confuzzled. Jesus, I should do something about it. But it's funner this way. Man, I need to speed up and make it to the climax already. Like, damn this is so slow.  
> By the way, in the 4th chapter, it said Tom hadn't spoken to Marco in a week. Now, he's at school. That 'week' was spring break. I had to figure out the time because it hadn't made sense if he comes back to school and people were freaking about a date that happened so long ago.

“Do _not_!” the teenager reacted, surprising himself with how similar it sounded to a kindergartener he once overheard speaking with another 5-year-old.

“You _like_ him, you _like_ him, you _like_ him!” Star teased in song. She grinned widely, jumping up and down as she circled an annoyed Marco trying to make his way to school.

“Do not, do not, do not,” he said flatly.

_Yes, I do, I do, I do._

“ _Marco and Tom sittin’ in a tree. K-I-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes babies in the baby carriage!_ ”

Marco rolled his eyes, “First, Star, it’s K-I-S- _S_ -I-N-G. You spelled it wrong. Second, how would you expect Tom and I to have babies?”

Star started speaking about how a stork came by with a baby when the parents were ready.

The boy shook his head, “Star, do you even know how babies are made?”

“Well, _duh_! I just told you, silly!”

Marco decided not to dwell on the topic and ruin Star’s innocence. He kept walking forward, frowning when he heard Star continue to hum the _Marco and Tom sitting in a tree_ song.

Star walked backwards from her place in front of him, a wide grin plastered on her face. “Come _on_! It's obvious you like him! Well, it wasn't so much before, but it is now! Now, give me _all_ the details! Are you going to tell him? Is it okay to get married here? If not, then we need to move because this _needs_ to happen.”

Marco frowned, ignoring all of Star’s absurd questions. _Was it really that obvious that he liked him?_

“I don't like him, though,” he lied. The pair made it to the entrance of the school. The human continued speaking as he cut through the grass to the stairs, “I just have to act nice to him. I don't want to make him feel bad anymore.”

“Would you say you like seeing him happy?”

Marco raised an eyebrow, “No?” _Kind of._

Star walked beside him as they entered the school to avoid tripping over her own feet. She asked, “What would you do if you saw him sad?”

“Make him feel better,” escaped his mouth, but he tried for an excuse to avoid the potential _'Aw, you like him!'_ He added quickly as he looked to the blonde, “That’s what I would do with anyone, though.”

“Marco,” Star said, quieter than her earlier outbursts. She stopped him from going to his locker with a hand to the shoulder, “I thought you would know better than to deny feelings like these. If you _are_ going through a confusing stage of feelings, you should know you could always tell me. You don't have to keep lying.”

Marco bit his lip, lowering his head. He contemplated on telling her truth. _If I did, she might help me categorize how I feel. I might even turn out to just have some other feelings for Tom, like simple care, or worry, or pity, or guilt. Not love. Or—God_ forbid _—some weird lust. I do_ not _want that at this age. But how do I put this into words?_

_How about “I think about him all the time”, “I enjoy his company”, “I find him extremely attractive”, “I sometimes think how me and him would just fit together”, “I wonder how it feels to date him and wake up with him and kiss him on the lips and how comfortable and warm his hugs are”, and “I’m scared that if he knew I liked him, he won't like me back and if a guy that got shot with Cupid’s arrows won't like me, then who the Hell will?”_

_Yeah, those are pretty good._

Marco opened his mouth to start pouring out the truth, but suddenly heard a voice call out his name from far away.

When Marco looked up, he saw Ferguson and Alfonzo running up to him, shock clear on their faces. They almost crashed into him as they started to breathlessly yell out questions. He looked to Star for help, but she was quickly replaced with an empty space.

_Guess I'll have to deal with this on my own._

Marco tried focusing on the words his friends yelled out, eventually giving up and speaking over them. He quieted them both down, then raising an eyebrow and asking, “What are you guys talking about?”

 _They're probably here to ask if I want to go check out some weird 5-legged frog, or if I want to pull some pranks on the principal and watch people fall in the Fall Hall._ He tried not to show the smile that came up when he thought of people falling. Marco smirked anyway.

Surprisingly, the two guys both practically yelled for the entire school to hear, exclaiming in a shockingly-perfect unison, “You have a _boyfriend_?!”

_Oh. Nice going, Marco. Now you're smirking at the thought of a boyfriend._

“No!” replied Marco, his smile fading into a frown. “I _don't_! Where’d you hear that?!”

“I heard it from Ferguson!” Alfonzo answered.

Ferguson nodded, “And I heard it from a girl on the cheer team telling it to a guy on the swim team. The girl said she heard it from a football player who heard it from Janna, who heard it from Jackie!”

“Jackie?” Marco’s eyes widened as he recalled seeing her at the frozen yogurt place, then nearly crying right afterwards when he realized his crush thought he was dating a guy. He face palmed, then focused back on his friends with hands extended as if to protect himself, “Okay, guys, I can explain——”

“You went out on a date with a guy! And the guy had kissed you!” the taller yelled, spit flying everywhere.

_Gross. Not a good detail to recognize while they just said some guy kissed me._

Ferguson nodded as if it was something Marco didn't remember and had denied, “Uh-huh, it's true! And—and then you held his hand and hugged him!”

“Okay—Jackie did _not_ see me hug him! And, plus, he kissed _me_ on the _forehead_! Not the same!”

“So you _did_ go on a date!” Ferguson said, annoying the Hispanic slightly with his stubbornness.

“No!” Marco said quickly, feeling miserable. “Let me explain.”

With that, his friends finally shut up. He took a moment to enjoy the silence and looked to them. He placed his hands on his chest as he spoke, “I was just hanging out with a demon who fell in love with me!”

_Not your best choice of words, Marco._

“Let me rephrase,” he said, shutting his eyes with a huff of breath, then opening them again. “I wasn't on a date. There was no one. I have no boyfriend. I'm not gay.”

“Lies!” his friends spat.

“Okay! Jeez, cut me some slack, it’s not my fault that he came by yesterday,” he thought aloud.

_… Okay, now you're just being stupid on purpose._

He turned red as he heard his friends gasp. “You guys didn't…” Alfonzo did a raising of the eyebrows as Ferguson did a finger-through-hole hand motion, which Marco stared at with a purely disgusted expression. “You know?”

“No!” Marco cried out, trying to push away the image of having a demon —— (let your mind wander there, guys) him into a bed. His stomach flipped, and he tried to hide the redness from his face as he said, “I’m _way_ too young! Listen, guys,” he pushed his way towards his locker, hoping he wasn't late to class. “I’ll explain…” he glanced to his watch, “… Later.”

Ferguson whined, “But—but—but…”

“Bye, guys,” Marco said, taking his books and walking to class.

“Okay, Marco!” Alfonzo yelled. “Just remember to tell us about your boyfriend later!”

Marco blushed and walked faster with his head lowered in shame as he heard laughter trail behind him.


	8. Press Conference and a Regularly Scheduled Break-Up, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco needed a break. Tom was just around at the wrong time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, and notice the foreshadowing now? Yes, that is a real thing I used. 'cept this isn't used as well as other stories.  
> And I did not mean for this to sound depressing but Marco's going through one of those cliché panics and he does something baaad.  
> (Mind the terrible mood switch with no transition... :( Sowwy)  
> Happy Friday the 13th!!!

Marco had never seen his classes go by so quickly. It was almost as if time had sped up just for him. That wasn't a good thing, since lunch rolled by extremely quickly. By the time his last class—before lunch—ended, Marco was banging his head furiously on his desk, hoping it would at least cause him a trip to the nurse.

A few confused stares later, he dragged his body out of his desk and slowly slugged to lunch.

In the hallway, Star bounced up and down, waiting for Marco’s arrival. When he didn't come fast enough, she ran to him and pulled him along as fast as she possibly could—which wasn't that fast considering Marco put all his weight into _not_ moving.

Marco groaned, feeling miserable. “Today has been the worst day of my life. I'm pretty sure I failed my math test, and everyone kept asking me about Tom!” he exclaimed to Star, who in return gave an eye roll.

“No need to be such a downer, Marco! When life gives you lemons, you…”

Marco added on, “You cry for mercy.”

“No!” Star yelled. “You make,” she let him go and waved her arms for dramatic effect, “ _lemonade!_ ”

Marco shook his head, “Life shouldn't be messed with, Star. It’s dangerous. It has drastic consequences. Like, the school lunch.”

Star raised her eyebrows for an explanation.

“It’s never cooked correctly, and it’s always underdone,” Marco whispered to avoid any staff telling him to quiet down. He chuckled nervously, “Which is why I’m skipping!” The Hispanic turned around, beginning to jog to the restroom before he felt a tugging at his neck and the lack of air in his lungs.

He looked behind him, noticing the princess dragging him by the hoodie, and tried to form coherent warnings that he _needed to breathe_.

Before he passed out with a freebie to skip lunch, he found himself sitting at the table with most of Star’s and his friends (except Jackie and Brittney, who both couldn't sit there and, in the latter’s case, didn't want to). He found himself overwhelmed with thousands of questions about a date, a demon, and ice cream.

Marco felt like celebrities or politicians at a press conference after they did something wrong, like murder or sexual harassment. It was enough to make him want to scream, or maybe even cry.

“Guys!” he called out to try to tame the wild crowd around him. Marco was quickly ignored and his voice died under the wave of questions.

He tried again, this time louder, and relaxed to find the crowd quiet. “Oh, thank God,” he exclaimed in relief. “Now, listen, I have something to explain about what _you guys_ think is a date. It wasn't a date. It was a——”

“Hey, Marco.”

“A _totally great and wonderful hangout!_ ” Marco didn't skip a beat. “Hey!” he stood and turned around, then glanced at the group of kids that stared wide-eyed at Tom, then back. “ _T-Tom!_ ”

_Oh, this is going so well._

“What-what’re you doing here?”

_Please don't say anything weird. Please don't say anything weird. Please don't say anything weird._

“I just wanted to see _you_ , sweetcheeks,” Tom grinned softly, clearly not bothered by giving out the pet name.

_Ugh, he said something weird!_

Marco heated up, frowning as he heard a mixture of laughter and ‘ _Awws_ ', like some horrible sitcom.

From the crowd, Ferguson stood and asked (which was really resembling a press conference), “Are you Tom?”

Tom raised an eyebrow and nodded, “Yeah, what’s it to you?”

Ferguson then sat down as if he wasn't just asked a question. _Rude._

“So you two went on a date at a frozen yogurt place?” stood Janna.

Before Marco could respond with _Actually it wasn't technically a date, and we aren’t dating,_ someone spoke up.

“Actually, it was an ice cream place,” Tom interrupted.

“Are you two currently dating?” Janna continued. “Or is this just a benefited relationship?” There was murmuring among the crowd when she asked that, and he swore he saw Tom glance to him.

“No… We’re not dating,” Tom said in a dejected tone. “He doesn't love me.”

“It’s not just like _that!_ " Marco defended. "I just see Tom as a…” he paused, looking over to the demon and seeing his poor, sad expression. The guilt in his stomach quickly transformed into worry, and he hoped Tom would stop. Marco looked away to avoid saying something stupid. “Great person. I feel——”

“So, are you saying you're friends with benefits?”

“No, Janna!” Marco exclaimed. “I wouldn't do that to him!”

“Why not?” Tom asked from beside him.

Marco stumbled over his words. “I don't want to leave you hanging.”

More murmurs.

_Stupid Q and A…_

“Can you explain to us exactly how this started?” asked StarFan 13, who seemed to lisp over a lot of words in a way that irritated Marco.

“I fell in love with Marco, and finally noticed his beauty and wonderful kindness. That day, I took him out on a date. At first, he had said no,” he paused, glancing at him with a lovestruck smile that made Marco’s heart jump up to his throat. “But then, he said yes.”

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap——_

“What made you say yes, Marco?” a voice he didn't recognize from the crowd spoke. The Hispanic couldn't even lay his eyes off of Tom, and the demon hadn't looked away, causing some weird balance and swaying in Marco’s feet.

Marco nodded, then searched the crowd of faces to try to find the person who asked, yet heard himself speak, “I… Felt guilty.”

Even more whispers being shared among the crowd, and out of the corner of the brunet’s eyes was Tom, looking down to the ground in a way that made Marco want to hug him again.

“Why did you hold his hand and let him kiss you if it wasn't a choice?”

There was a silence in the cafeteria, as if time had gone still. Then, Marco answered, “Those weren’t choices either.”

“Yeah, I kind of caused those,” Tom answered with a grin. “Couldn’t help it. I just love him so much.”

The Hispanic looked to Tom with pleading eyes, hoping the demon would understand that now _was not the time!_

Instead, Tom grinned wider and wrapped an arm around Marco’s waist, tugging him way too close to the demon’s face. Slowly, he leaned closer and closer, his three eyes near-shutting and lips pursing. Time slowed down, and it seemed like a minute as Marco finally reacted to what was happening. He was almost tempted to lean forward and press his lips against Tom’s. But he found that stupid. Because there was no way his first kiss will be with someone who was technically forced to like him.

“Ew, gross! I hate it when guys kiss!” a person called out loudly, then laughter roared throughout the cafeteria.

_No, no, no, they can't think this is gross. If I'm known as the guy who kisses other guys in public… I'll be humiliated… I can't have that… No one will like me…_

The Hispanic remembered all those times he saw on the internet of people who bullied others because they like the same gender. Or how they’re discriminated in other countries or found as religiously and morally incorrect. As a sin. _What if my parents found out about all of this? What if they’re disappointed in me? Or kick me out? Or what if they don't love me anymore? What about all my friends? What are they thinking about in all of this? How did I even get into this mess? More importantly, how do I get out of it?_

Out of the corner of his mind, Marco thought _Break Tom’s heart._

Inches away from his own lips, Marco pushed the demon away, blushing red.

Marco stuttered out, embarrassed, “Tom, I need to talk to you.”

The demon smiled, regardless of the possibilities of reality.

Marco pulled Tom along to the restroom, looking around for anyone who might be eavesdropping, then faced Tom. He tried for eye-contact, and while the soft smile Tom had made his heart melt, he tried to keep a straight face.

“What did you want to talk about, Marco?” Tom breathed out in a lovestruck shudder.

Marco sighed, glancing to the faucet before returning his gaze to the demon. Then, he stepped forward, and put his hands on the demon’s shoulder.

From there, Marco could have done two things. He could have leaned forward, the demon’s shirt bundled up in his hand, pulled Tom forward, and placed his lips on Tom’s. He could have done that and woken up with the demon everyday, kissed him goodnight and never be cold or lonely again. He could have made a strange happy ending, right then and there.

Marco could have also done the other option.

_If I do this, it might fix everything. Everyone will stop thinking I’m homosexual, and they’ll leave me alone. I won't have to feel this way anymore. Yeah… This is a perfect idea._

He gathered all his strength, never breaking contact.

“Tom… You don't love me. You hate me. We aren’t in a relationship. I don't like you. I have never liked you. I never will like you. I am _not_ gay! _I don't care what happens to you._ But I need you to leave me alone,” Marco stated, watching the demon’s face contort into shock. Marco didn't do anything about it. “I just can’t deal with you. Everyone thinks I'm something I'm not because of _you_. Can you just… go? I don't think we should… Hang out anymore.”

Tom stood still for a few full beats. The restroom was silent, and Marco was suddenly very aware of how much breath he still needed to exhale. Then, to the human’s surprise, the prince nodded, his eyes broken and glassy. He opened a wall of fire, so near the pair in a way that Marco started sweating excessively—the heat or his anxiety, he didn't know the cause—with his head lowered and staring at the tile floor. “Good—goodbye… Marco…”

Marco watched Tom disappear into the fiery depths of Hell.


	9. Sadness and Impulses—Two Sides of a Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco misses Tom. Tom doesn't want to feel hurt anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set weeks after the incident in Marco's POV, and a week or two in Tom's POV.  
> (eventual happy ending, I swear)

Marco didn't hear of Tom for weeks after he told him to leave. He couldn't sleep correctly, his body shivering and mind never leaving the topic of how much he regretted his decision. The human slowly began eating less and less, coming out of his room only when necessary, and uneager to go on adventures with Star, slowly plummeting into depression.

His friends weren't the same around him, but maybe that was just him. Normally he would joke with them, but now they held back from him, as if they dare sprung an insult or comment, he would burst out crying. It didn't work like that. Marco just didn't feel like laughing. His friends noticed on the sixth—Marco counted—day. Either that, or they noticed earlier and chose to discuss it on the sixth day. Marco couldn't guess.

“Marco, what’s wrong?” Star had asked him that day. “You’ve been looking down for a while now. Is everything… Okay?”

He looked to her, then to Alfonzo, then to Ferguson, his eyes searching for something more. Something different. He didn't understand what it was, but their eyes lacked something specific; something that made Marco’s heart speed up or that it looked nothing like Tom’s.

Marco had chosen to ignore the thought.

“I’m fine, Star,” Marco dismissed her question quickly.

She exchanged glanced between his friends and her. “Are you sure this isn't about…” Star paused and whispered as it if was blasphemy, “Tom?”

Marco snapped his attention to her from his fixation on the floor under his feet. He hissed, “It’s not, okay? I'm fine, and he's gone now.”

“What happened between you two?” Ferguson asked, and it surprised Marco that he would have anything to do with the conversation.

“Yeah,” added Alfonzo. “Ever since he came by a few days ago, you've been acting all weird.”

Marco became irritated at their stubbornness. All he wanted to do was get to class, not be interrogated by his friends. He groaned, “I’m fine! You guys need to leave _me alone_!”

The hallway seemed to go silent at that point, and his anger faded to a longing he couldn't quite grasp.

“Jeez, we’re sorry. We just wanted to help. Talk to us when you stop acting like this,” Star frowned, which made Marco feel guilty. He watched his friends walk away.

 _When_ will _I stop acting like this?_

He laid in bed asking himself that question, and in the morning.

Weeks later, Marco found himself in the same place he had found himself when he first asked himself that question. He didn't know how long it had been since he had spoken to Tom; since he had been happy enough with himself that it didn't interfere with his daily life. Marco had lost count.

Why was he feeling this way? He should be feeling great! His problem was dealt with and gone. Marco _shouldn't_ be clouded by guilt and regret. He _shouldn't_ be sad that Tom was gone. He _shouldn't_ be anxious of what’s going through his head. He _shouldn't_ be stressed over the past. Yet, he _was_.

Each thought was a painful prompter of how Marco, in his opinion, seemed to ruin everything good in his life, push everyone away, and was intolerable of people’s affections. He hated the idea that he could cause Tom’s heartbreak, but only fed the flame with self-hatred and regret. It was a vicious cycle with no end, beginning with yearning for the unspeakable, regret for his vice, guilt for his insolent actions, and self-loathing, somehow starting a hope for the better and back again.

He stared at the ceiling above him, trying to remember what went so wrong. What made him regret his decision, what made him so unhappy without Tom, and what would have happened if Marco hadn't told Tom to leave. The human missed the attention, the care, the shy remarks _and_ the bold. He missed the look on Tom’s face when he first when on a “date” with him, the sound of Tom’s heartbeat, the closeness of Tom’s lips from his own in school and the feeling of Tom’s breath on his head. Marco missed _Tom_.

_But if I was open about this, people would hate me. Just because I like someone of the same gender, not to mention a different species! Why did I have to be so stupid? Now, Tom must think I hate him. And he must hate me for being so inconsiderate. He has a right to. Why can't I just be open about my feelings? Why do I have to be so stubborn? I'm so stupid. I should just tell someone. It can't be that hard. I’ll just tell Star._

Before he could have second thoughts, Marco stood up from his bed and ran out of his room. He turned, walked to Star’s door, and hovered his hand inches from the wood.

Before he could even knock, Star opened the door wide. She grinned widely, “I’ve been waiting.”

“Uh, never mi——”

Star yanked Marco inside of her room, all ideas of escaping flying out the window.

***

Tom gazed around the mess his room was in. It was about the fifth time _that day_ he had destroyed a room in the Underworld, yet it wasn't Brian or his servants he was angry at. It was himself.

Weeks ago, the guy he loved ordered him to leave him alone, and he did so. Why? Because if it made Marco that happy to never see him, he’ll comply. Even if it did mean Tom would never be happy again.

Tom banned thoughts of Marco, seeing as thinking about him reminded him he could never touch the human, hug him, or see his smile…

Tom hissed, a wave of anger passing through him as his thoughts turned once again to the Hispanic.

Brian hushed him, saying, “Count to ten, and breathe in and——”

“Shut up,” he murmured, his body shaking in anger.

“What if Marco were here?”

Suddenly, Tom imagined Marco standing right in front of him, shunning him because he was about to throw a fit. Then, Tom found himself weak, all the strength leaving from his body in one single, shaky breath. He crumpled to his knees.

“That’s right…” his life coach said in an authoritative voice. “Now,” he paused.

Tom looked up to Brian, hoping for answers to end his turmoil. Instead of his slightly overweight confidant, he saw Marco, worry in his eyes and voice: “Tell me how you feel.”

The demon blinked, and Marco was gone. His coach replaced the Hispanic once again. As if he was still there, Tom uttered, “I don't want to feel this way anymore.”

“Master Tom, don't you remember Cupid’s solution?”

It all came back to him. _Cupid._

About a month ago—he thought it was that long ago—Tom had a conversation with the love God, and it was extremely heavy. He still remembered the beautiful, but intimidating, look on his face.

“I need to talk to you,” Cupid had said sternly.

“Um… A-about what?” Tom remembered feeling sweat run down his face.

“I have a way for you to stop loving him,” Cupid answered, his well-shaped eyebrow raised. “Do you want to take it?”

Tom thought it through. If he took it, he wouldn't have to worry about wanting the unattainable. But then…

Then what? It would be done, perfect for both parties of the group.

Tom couldn't help but wonder what life would be like without being in love. To have something to look forward to, to motivate you, to care and admire. Of course he still had Star to pine over. Suddenly, though, that wasn't the same as Marco. It would never complete him as Marco did.

But then again… Love broke his heart.

 _But Cupid said Marco would fall in love with me. If I keep staying, I might have a chance with him…_ Tom thought.

“I don't want it,” Tom finally said.

“Are you sure?” Cupid queries. “It’ll get rid of your problem. You won't have to worry about… Um… What’s his name?”

“Marco,” Tom answered.

“Yeah, Mark… Whatever. Trust me, it'll save you the pain of later.”

“I don't want it. I love Marco.”

“Uh… Okay. That's your choice. But if you ever want it, call me. I know you're gonna call me.”

Tom shook his head. “I won't. Because I love Marco.”

“Alright kid, heard you the first time.”

Tom saw the God telepathically hand him a slip of paper, barely lifting a finger. As Tom held out his hand and watched it land on his palm, he tried reading what was on the paper. There, in beautiful cursive:  
“ _Cupid’s number :)_  
11 23 45 68 09 56  
Please call when you're ready  <3”

Tom didn't remember getting home after receiving that paper. He was just there, out of nowhere, suddenly adding the number to his mirror contacts—as if he passed out.

Tom snapped back to the present, where Brian stood over him. “What will it be, Master Tom?”

Tom stood up, his face blank and mind determined. He took a step towards the far wall in his room, and his mirror slowly came to view. There, he stood in front of it.

He could call Marco, and if he would have, Tom would have seen Marco, vulnerable and depressed. Marco would have said he missed him, and Tom would be happy. They would have dated, and been happy.

Tom called out, “Mirror, mirror, on the wall…”

He paused and took a deep breath, clearing his mind. Then, without thinking, Tom said, “Call Cupid.”


	10. What the Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco confronts Tom. Tom has a confession of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this good enough?  
> P.S. I like pancakes. AND waffles. Vote for breakfast equality.

Marco nervously tapped a finger against the desk. It had been a day since he talked to Star about his problem, but since she constantly insisted on getting rid of it, he finally gave in. Marco and his Mewnian friend came up with the idea to talk to Tom about Marco’s prior motives and his _true_ feelings, even though Marco did not want to admit he liked someone to the very person he liked.

Regardless of wanting to, the Hispanic knew he had to do _something_. Otherwise, he would end up alone and sad in his home every day until he died. He, as told by Star, wasn't supposed to want that.

As soon as class ended, he was to meet with Star and go straight to Hell, to meet the very demon he had fallen in love with. Marco felt jittery and slightly—by slightly he meant _very_ —nervous, his thumb fiddling over and under his sweaty hands and tracing the lines on his palms. He went over the idea of having a happy life with Tom, focusing on how the demon loved him and how Marco loved the demon. But love seemed too strong of a word.

_It describes people in romance movies, not me. Never me. Love is a weird thing. That I don't have. Love is different from anything I would ever have, right? Aw man,_ Marco slumped physically in his seat, _what the heck was I talking about a few weeks ago?_

Marco sat up quickly at the sound of the bell. He gathered his things, stuffed them into his pack, slung it over his shoulder and sprinted to the door, ignoring fumbling students and his droning teacher’s voice. As he raced down the hallway to finally see the light of day, he couldn't help the smile that went across his face.

People must have noticed, because he wore he saw a crowd of students forming a line against walls and lockers, cheering his name. _Why are they doing that?_

Despite the commotion, Marco grinned like a madman, hoping to see Tom’s smile for the first time in forever.

“Go, Marco!” Jackie’s voice called out.

_I can't believe it. I can't. So much support… Over nothing._

He hoped to see Tom’s eyes squinting with happiness. The idea made him run faster, as if there was a finish line at the end of the hall. _There technically is. Behind those door is a portal that will fix my life. Where the guy I like is in bed, probably feeling horrible because of me._ The thought slowed him down. _I can fix it, though._

Before Marco knew it, he pushed open the doors, being invited to the great outdoors. There, he saw his blonde friend, frowning of Marco’s tardiness. “Where were you?” she exclaimed, extending her arms out, almost hitting a kid in the face with her interdimensional scissors.

Marco shrugged and said frantically, “Let’s just go, Star. It's not my fault I got dismissed late.”

Star nodded, rushing herself to clumsily cut open a portal to the Underworld. A rift tore open, the menacing hum of a potentially horrible visit to Hell sending a shiver up the human’s spine. His friend, however, was grinning widely, her blue eyes glistening with optimistic hope. He couldn't imagine what made her look so happy.

She said, her voice lilting with cheer, “You ready?”

_I want to see him so bad. But what if he doesn't want to see me?_

Marco paused. He took a moment to go over all the things that could happen while he confronts Tom, and mustered a soft “No.” Sighing, he looked to the dark colors of the portal. “I’ll never be ready,” he added. “But if I was in this just because I'm ready or not, I would never go anywhere.”

Star nodded. “Are you gonna go?”

He grimaced. “Am I?”

“Are you gonna waste your time standing here trying to act _philosiphical_ ——”

“Philosophical,” he corrected.

“——When the guy you love is right behind that portal?”

Marco sighed. _I hate when she makes a good point. Especially now._ “I'm ready.”

“Good.”

Marco walked into the portal, his vision engulfed into the darkness. It quickly transformed into a brightness he couldn't stand, but got accustomed to. A wave of heat fell over his body, and Marco felt his face wanting to sweat already. He wasn't sure if it was out of nervousness or of the heat, though.

He glanced around a room that was unfamiliar, but could definitely be recognized as Tom’s bedroom. There was a giant bed, the sheets looking expensive, yet were messy. Posters hung up on the walls—mostly of Love Sentence, which Marco did not want to fangirl over at the moment—and clothes lay on the floor. There wasn't much but a couch, a cage with a bunny in it, and a dresser/mirror, pictures of Star riddling it. The room felt like there was a fire in it, and that was what made Marco unaware of the sound of talking heading near Tom’s room. It wasn't until Marco saw the door knob move that he began to panic and attempted to hide.

Tom walked in with Marco halfway to the bed, where the human had the intentions to hide under it until he died.

“Marco?” Tom asked, his voice edged with something that Marco hadn't heard in a long time… _What was it? Oh God, his voice sounds so nice. I never want to stop hearing it._

“Oh. What. This isn't my house.” Marco looked around, trying to play dumb.

“What are you doing here?” Tom asked, his brows furrowing.

“I was just…” Marco trailed off, unsure of what lie that could be believable. He sighed, looking down to the floor. He didn't notice Tom’s impatience. “I needed to talk to you.”

Tom seethed, “ _What…_ do you want?”

Marco gulped, his throat dry and unable to form words. A silence passed over them, and in that, Marco never bothered to notice Tom’s eyes growing white.

“Well?” his voice demonic.

“I just wanted to say…” he paused. “I love you too.”

“What?” confusion replaced Tom’s anger. “Where did you get the idea that I still love you?”

Marco had to take a while to form a full thought. He thought, _What the Hell?_

He squinted his gaze to the demon, who looked at Marco with such disdain he was sure Tom was going to spit in his face. He felt as if Tom was just joking, and would—at any moment—say _“Psych! I still love you!”_ and they would hug and kiss and everyone would be happy!

To voice his concern, Marco raised an eyebrow, his voice laced with more incredulity than he wanted: “Um, you told me? More times than I can count.”

“I don't love you. That's gay,” Tom sneered. “Why the Hell would I love you? You're Star’s friend. I should be _fighting_ you. Why would I ever love someone who took Star away from me?”

Marco’s eyes widened. He felt his heart drop, and began breathing rapidly. His heart beat faster than it ever had. The human feared he was having a heart attack. “You’re—you’re serious?”

The prince nodded, “Uh-huh. I'm just not gay anymore.”

Marco paused, a lump forming in his throat. His tears welled with tears he didn't know he had and disbelief was all he had. The Hispanic wasn't even sure why he was near crying. _I should have seen this coming. I’m unlovable._ “Okay,” he managed. Marco tried for another sentence. “Can… Can you take me home?”

The demon rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He made his way over to his dresser, grabbing a pair of scissors and tossed them hazardously to Marco. The human barely managed to catch the scissors, but he quickly cut the rift open and slid the tool back to Tom. “B-bye.”

“Just leave.”

Marco walked through the portal, tears rolling down his cheek as he choked out broken sobs. The portal quickly closed behind him.


	11. Crash & Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco fights Ludo's minions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the idea in this. You know who you are (:

“Oh, Marco, I'm so sorry,” Star had genuinely apologized when the Hispanic explained why he had come back so quickly. Star had hugged him tight, apologizing so much that Marco got sick of it.

He felt hollow, empty. He had nothing more to feel in his life, and nothing more to think of. Marco wanted to sit, facing a wall for the rest of his life because the day he admitted his love for someone, they immediately stop loving him.

Until recently, that's all he did. Some days, his parents believed his lies about being sick and let him stay at home, so he missed school. Other days, he skipped classes and sat in the restroom, focusing on a scuff mark on the floor or a dripping faucet.

His friends stopped making efforts, but only sympathetically passed glances his way. The same thing was given to Marco from his teachers and classmates, and it never ended. Marco never bothered enough to care.

Then, came the day he couldn't really explain if the topic ever came up. It was the day he felt something, not necessarily a good thing, but at least it was _something._

The day was a typical Saturday, the midday sun tucked away by looming gray clouds. Marco was staring at his TV, playing with a bowl of cereal that sat on his lap. His mind was relatively empty—as it had been for so long—even when he heard Star screaming and a loud explosion cut through the air.

At first, Marco sat up, half-expecting for Star to burst into the room with her hair messy and asking for help with a spell. But when that didn't happen, he began to worry and called out for her. He set aside his cereal and stood, yelling louder, “Star?!”

Another cry out, and Marco dashed up the stairs with no hesitation. His heart raced faster, a tic running in his eye as he kicked open his friend’s door. “Star!”

Inside the quirky blonde’s room, Marco’s heart skipped a beat at the monster that pinned his best friend to the floor, and Ludo inches away from her. “Ludo!” Marco exclaimed, growling at the sight of the wretched villain. “Let her go!”

Star struggled under Lobster Claws’s hold, yelling curses at Ludo. When she heard Marco, she looked to him and said, “Marco! You got up _quick_ , man!”

“Ugh!” exclaimed Ludo in his nasally voice. He rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration, “I _always_ forget about Karate Boy. Someone should remind me next time. You,” he pointed a crooked finger to the nearest monster, Boo Fly, “remind me before we're going to raid Star Butterfly to remember about Karate Boy.”

The minion buzzed a confused _Me?_

"Yes, you!" Ludo quickly interrupted any disagreements and yelled, “Stop slacking off! Get him!”

All of the minions turned to him with menacing looks on their faces, growling and snarling at the human’s direction. Marco bent his knees and raised his closed fists, ready for a fight.

Two monsters, one that looked like a bat and another like an alligator lunged forward. Marco rolled out of their way and kicked one of them in their chest, then punching another one on the side of his head with all his might. They tumbled across the room, landing against the wall in a small disoriented heap.

When he turned his attention back to the group still ganging up on him, he felt the air being knocked out of his lungs as a tail whipped him across his chest and making him fly in mid-air. “Marco!” Star cried, but the sound was quickly drowned out by the pain that immediately washed over him when he landed against the hard wall. Marco could only let out a groan and lay down as his vision blurred for a few seconds.

His body raised from the ground, quickly bringing him back to his state of lucidness. Marco quickly recognized a certain Three Eyed Potato Baby clutching his jacket up to his throat, making it _even_ harder to breathe. He squirmed, trying to kick away the monster from him, but his efforts were fruitless.

From his haze, he heard Star desperately call out his name, and the tightness in his chest grew stronger. Marco coughed out, summoning as much strength as he could gather. He placed his feet on Three Eyed Potato Baby’s chest and pushed off quickly. The monster tipped to the opposite side, causing him to fall on his back and for Marco to land on top. The Hispanic inhaled greatly, then punched the monster in the face until he couldn't respond.

Ludo had been too busy focusing on the wand to notice the fight, while Star stalled on the search for the magical object for her enemies, purposefully giving out wrong hints to Ludo’s endless questions.

Marco finally kicked aside Lobster Claws, landing beside Star and quickly pulling her to her feet.

“So, Ludo,” Star smirked and raised an eyebrow, “do you want us to keep going with this fight?”

The villain stayed frozen in shock, his mouth agape and eyes as wide as saucers. “Darn, that Karate Boy _always_ does this!”

Star stepped aside, walking to her bed and lifting up her pillow, revealing her wand. She snatched it up without a pause, then aimed it at Ludo.

The next part was a blur for Marco. First, he was watching Star, literally moments away from kicking Ludo’s butt again, but suddenly, he wasn't. Suddenly, he was flailing backwards into the unknown, the breath knocked out of his lungs for what seemed the third time that day. The room around him was a blur of motion and chaos, with Star gasping the Hispanic’s name and running towards him.

His hands stretched outwards to find something to save him from whatever lied behind him, but he had nothing to rescue him. Marco finally could recognize a monster from earlier shoving him so far back, far back into——

Glass shattered all around him, the noise undeniably loud and his eyes widened with a scream playing on his throat. Everything slowed down again.

Shards of glass cut into his arm, stabbing pain shooting up his spine and arm as his clothes slowly latched into sharp points of glass and tore apart. His face was suddenly greeted with the same pain, his scream suddenly escaping as his skin was suddenly open and cold and vulnerable.

His hands passed through the glass at the same time as his feet, which almost got caught on a smaller opening of the window. Marco suddenly took in the view. He was falling outside his best friend’s window, which was meters above the ground. Which could kill him.

Marco shut his eyes tight, squirming for balance, for landing, for comfort. The same way he had when he fell into Tom’s arms. It was a strange connection, but it suddenly reminded Marco that maybe dying wouldn't be so bad.

He would miss Tom’s face, though. _I would miss being beside him and hugging him. Even though he doesn't love me. But that's okay. I love him enough to know that him not loving me is best. If I die, all he'll say is good riddance, which is valid. He thinks I stole the girl he loved._

His voice went quiet, and body went cold. Marco plummeted faster, faster, and faster. Until suddenly, he felt a tiny smile cross his face, just inches from the ground to hit his head.

Suddenly, the world went silent.


	12. Totally Don't Care That My NOT Crush is in a Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets annoyed of Star and popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus who's ready for Cupid's POV??? :DDD  
> Just me?... Okay... :(((

“Wait— _what?_ ” Tom asked, his eyes growing wide at his mistake. “That’s horrible!”

He set the popcorn correctly into the microwave. “Why does it need a specific side to heat anyways?” muttered the demon low under his breath as he shut the microwave door and pressed start. “Now, what were you saying, Star?”

Tom turned to face the usually happy princess with a disinterest that normally didn't come with seeing the girl he pined over so much over the years, but it was instantly replaced with concern when he saw tears coming out of her eyes. “Star?... What's wrong?”

The girl sat on the couch in his carriage, the place where he had taken Marco into all those weeks ago. Tom rid his mind of any thoughts when he looked at Star again, with her blue eyes rimmed with tears.

Star wiped her tears with the back of her hand, sniffing with a shudder in her breath as she said faintly, “M-Marco got in——” She suddenly sobbed loudly, and the microwave let out a _ding_ around the same time. It showed a gross tic in his eye, which he tried to hide despite the fact Star had already seen. He quickly shut off the microwave, dragged a chair and placed it facing Star, then strode over to pat Star on the back softly as he stared at her grim expression.

“It’s okay, just let it all out…” he said rather awkwardly. He was never the best at comforting others—mostly scaring them when he _did_ try—but he tried his hardest not to say _So you can say what you wanted to tell me faster and leave._

What was up with him today? He normally would kill for Star’s presence, yet here he was—biting his tongue on rude comments towards his crush.

“Marco got in an accident…” she sobbed. Tom felt his heart stop for a moment at the words she uttered. He tried gulping down the anxiety in his throat, but kept his face blank of worry for the human. Tom simply nodded as response, but it didn't represent anything he _truly_ felt. Which was mostly: _Oh my Goddddd._

Star continued, “He’s in a coma. It's this time when humans are unconscious due to——” she hiccuped.

Before she could continue, Tom interrupted. “I know what comas are, Star,” he hissed, worry lines forming at the idea of Marco being in such a state. His poor Marco… Tom thought of the pain the human must have been in, especially after… What Tom said.

The memories lingered with nostalgia and sadness of the loss of him in his life forever. _But, pshh… I'm so over that guy anyways. Him and his beautiful eyes, and cute smile and **——mean, ugly face.** What if he never wakes up? Wait, I thought I was over him! Didn't Cupid’s spell work? Why am I thinking and worrying over some guy I don't like when my crush—vulnerable and everything—is right in front of me? There is something seriously wrong with me today._

Tom couldn't help but ask if he had any signs of waking up, which Star answered with, “I think the doctor said he might wake up in the matters of weeks or days, but that's it. If he doesn't wake up then, then that means he failed to recover and would never wake up, and—oh _God!_ I miss him so badly!”

Tom nodded, the words slipping from his mouth. “So do I.”

A silence went over the two, Tom freezing in his place. Star lifted her head to look at him with a mischievous look in her eyes. “Oh, _really?_ ”

Tom shook his head, “No! _Not_ really! I was just joking!”

Star raised an eyebrow, the tears she was shedding a second ago gone without a trace. The blonde shifted her entire body to stare with a suspicious squint at her ex. “You’re lying.”

Tom gulped nervously. “N-no, I'm not…” He paused, thinking of an excuse. When he didn't find one, instead he simply said, “Shut up.”

“O-M- _G_!!!!” the girl squealed loudly. “You still like him?"

Tom heard her let out a high-pitched, inhuman cry, his ears ringing slightly afterwards. Her eyes widened and sparkled with a glimmering hope, and she had seemed to vibrate in place, squealing for a _long_ time. Tom backed away from her as she tried to lean closer.

“Shut up… Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up,” Tom crawled backwards to avoid her gaze and the obvious elephant in the room.

“Do you know what this means?!”

“No, now shut _uuuup_ ,” he stressed, pulling at his horns in frustration. Why couldn't she just drop it?

Star leaned even closer, and Tom’s back pressed against his chair. He began breathing heavily, leaning as far as he possibly could.

“You could go see him! He’s gonna be so happy to see you! You guys can finally be together!”

Suddenly, Tom began imagining how it would be to visit the human, but all he could imagine was the hurt he had linked to him in his past memories. It was the disappointment he imagined going across his face that would go across Marco’s face, the annoyance to see Tom, and the need for being away from him that made Tom feel a bit defensive. The worst thing was the fact that when Tom invited him and his flaws into his arms in this lovestruken way, Marco shoved him away. But right when he was trying to move on, the human decided he suddenly loved the demon back! What the heck was that? Was he trying to hurt him? When he had opened his heart and soul to him? What kind of crap was that?

Suddenly, Tom felt his eyebrows furrow, and he didn't notice that his chair was tilting back dangerously fast. Then, he was on the floor, flustered and trying to clumsily stand up. He growled at his mistake, then stood up.

Star giggled, not at him, but at the fact she was trying to come up with a name to make their relationship official. “Um, Mom? No, that sucks… Tarco? Ha! Taco! Get it?! Cuz it sounds like taco!”

“Star——”

“Torco? Hmm… Tomco?...” Star went silent.

Tom growled, “No!”

“Yeah, I don't like it either.”

“Not that,” Tom tried saying calmly, but he ended up muttering it behind gritted teeth. “I’m not going to visit Marco. I don't like him. He doesn't like me. He’s stupid.”

“Actually, he’s pretty smart. And of course, he likes you! What are you talking about, silly goose?”

Tom’s vision reddened, from the annoyance or stubbornness, he didn't know, but all he knew is that Star had to leave.

“Get out,” he managed.

“Uhh, why? I thought we were having fun here!” Star smiled her typical smile.

“ _Get… out._ ”

“Aw, don't be like that, Tommy! Tom! Thomas! Tomster!”

“It’s Tom, and I'm not going to visit Marco, _okay?_ ” Tom felt his hands clench into fists. He needed to let out his anger. He felt a yell crawling up his throat, and he couldn't see so clearly anymore.

“Okay…” Star said dejectedly. She took out her interdimensional scissors and bid goodbye before making her way out.

Tom’s anger dissipated when the portal closed, and he frowned. Suddenly, he was out of energy and feeling an overwhelming feeling to cry. Marco almost died. His Marco had gone through so much pain…

But Marco had caused _him_ pain too…

_Maybe… He deserves it… For making me feel like this. For so long._

_But it's not about me… It's about him. His life is worth more than your petty heartache._

_He doesn't know what you're going through._

_And_ you _don't know what he's going through._

_Touché._

_Whatever. Don't need him._

Tom rolled his eyes, his vision blurry. He stood up, fell back down, then crawled his way to the mirror. For the second time, he called Cupid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all downhill from here.  
> I will respond to any comment that asks for a needed change, criticism, or if you just want a conversation (in this case, specify it).  
> 


	13. But What Would Cupid Know About Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupid answers the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's something strange in yo heart, who you gonna call?  
> (911!)  
> No! Cupid!  
> Predictable.  
> Does anyone read these?

Cupid was having a pedicure when his mirror was ringing. Of course, it was probably some prank call, wrong number, or crazy fangirl, but he rolled his eyes when no one in the room even _bothered_ to pick it up.

“Anyone? Pick it up?”

_Ring, ring._

“ _Seriously?_ ” he sighed in frustration. “I don't pay you cherubs to just float around all day and _EAT ALL MY FOOD!_ ” Cupid yelled for any that were hearing.

“You don't pay us at all, man!” a baritone voice rang out.

Voices of agreement seemed to come out of nowhere.

“Ah-ha! So you guys _are_ around!” replied the Love God as he ignored the mirror’s rings. He stood up and waddled to the mirror, tying up his bathrobe to hide his “rippling abs and pecs” while avoiding ruining his well-done toenails. Head lowered to focus on his task, Cupid quickly pressed the answer button before his time ran out.

“Yello——?”

“Cupid!” a familiar, but unwanted voice yelled out. “What the hell, man?!”

“Oh,” the God raised his head unimpacted by the person’s loud interruption. “ _You_. How are you, prince Tom?”

The demon prince stood confident in the mirror, looking slightly irritated. His typical shorts were replaced by black jeans, and his T-Shirt was coated with a nice black jacket. _As if it was cold down there,_ he scoffed. The love God studied Tom’s face, noticing the tears in his eyes, the squint, the puffiness, and anger residing deep in his eyes. He looked terrible; conflicted—internally _and_ externally. _He looks heartbroken._

_Oh._ Cupid made a small eureka moment, nodding before the prince even spoke.

“Your stupid serum hadn't worked! I'm still, like, in love with him!”

“Hey, don't blame me. Blame yourself.” Cupid said calmly.

“What do you mean, blame myself?! You're the one that gave me the serum!”

“Okay, look, let me recap on something I had already told you a _long_ while ago.”

“Okay,” Tom folded his arms, ready to listen with a raised eyebrow.

With a flick of the forefinger, Cupid brought his chair near the mirror, sitting himself carefully. He checked for dirt under his fingers, found none, then brought himself some nice, refreshing tea. Then, he——

“Will you just tell me already?!”

Startled, he spilled a bit of tea on his robe when the demon shouted unexpectedly. With a frustrated sigh, he sat up, setting aside his tea. “No, I can't. These are expensive you know. I can't have demons making me drop my tea on my robe every week.”

“I’ll do more than drop tea on your robe if you don't explain already,” he growled, clenching his hands into fists. He demon’s eyes turned white with anger, flames around him forming and burning at the boy’s bed sheets.

_I would hate to be in Hell right now_ , Cupid sucked in air through his teeth.

“Ah, ah ah!” Cupid waved a finger slowly, stepping off view and removing his robe. The God put another one on, throwing his stained one to the nearest cherub—consequently hitting them in the face. He quickly secured it, then came back into view of Tom when looking at him with a smirk and saying, “What would your beloved Marco think of your behavior, prince Tom?”

Tom’s angry expression immediately evaporated. His lips formed a pout and eyes widened with tears.

_Oh man… Doesn't this guy have a therapist? He looks like he has borderline personality disorder._

The demon hung his head low in what seemed like shame, but Cupid couldn't tell. He was known to be hyper aware of people’s emotions towards each other, but the truth was that he was only good with detecting signs of love, admiration, hate, and annoyance. This guy seemed to be head-over-heels in love, whether it was the human or some other poor bastard.

“Now, how about you tell me what I had explain the last time you visited me, huh?” Cupid said calmly, speaking to the demon the same way he does to the really crazy guys that come to him begging for the God to make someone fall in love with him. Gun point.

_Wow, never noticed how crazy those pathetic mortals are until now. Well…_ He reviewed the person he was speaking to. _So are demons._

“You explained how the serum undid the magic. You had told me that the serum was permanent, that I would never fall in love with him by artificial means again…” he paused, deep in thought.

_Did he remember? Did he remember?_

“I forgot the rest,” Tom finally said.

Cupid growled lowly, frustrated at the demon’s lack of perspective. “Okay, I told you the serum didn't work if you're actually in love. It's like a sticker on another sticker, once you pull of the one on top, there's the other one, still stuck to the real thing.”

“Sticker?” Tom looked confused. “What are you talking about?”

Cupid growled, “You're _in love with him_.”

“But…” the demon froze up, eyes wide. “The serum…”

“The serum gets rid of the spell, not the real feelings.”

“But, don't you _make_ the real feelings?”

“No! They're fake; mere replacements of the real thing. My powers don't make up for the real thing, which means I can't change the real thing. Mine could be easily removed, is all.”

“How would _you_ know?”

Cupid rolled his eyes, “Well, kid, I ain't Cupid for no reason. Even if I wasn't, it would still be obvious. Like, have you _seen_ yourself? You got it _bad_. Another reason is that your immune.”

“Immune to what?”

“Immune to my looks. True love blocks out literally all my magic. If you're in the same room as me, you would be struck with some crazy love.”

“Never say _that_ like that again.”

“I know,” Cupid said quickly. “But if a person that you’re in love with is near you, you're immune to my beauty.”

“That _works?!_ ” Tom exclaimed. “Aw man,” he whined, “you _suck!_ ”

“Hey, don't blame me. It's _your_ feelings.”

“Oh…” Tom paused, looking like he was about to faint. “ _Crap…_ ”

“Yeah, you should have learned that when you stole my freaking arrows!” Cupid shouted. “Which, by the way, you need to pay to repair because you guys broke the tip on one of them!”

Tom was still wide-eyed—clearly not listening.

Cupid sighed, rolling his eyes. “Why are you so surprised?”

“I thought I was over him… That I didn't love him. That it was just the serum… Then why don't I act the same way now?” he asked, his expression suddenly blank.

“Because the way you express love is different from the way my magic makes it out to be. My magic causes you to get all giddy, protective and passionate of him, but you're clearly more of a _‘I don't love you, psh, I just like smelling your hair and seeing you smile and the idea of dating you. No homo, bro’_ kind of lover. Which is supposedly really common to write in these people’s stories…”

“What?” Tom asked, extremely confused by the last words the God said.

“What?” Cupid parroted, trying to play it off as a misconception. “Anyways… I also wanted to tell you that——”

“No, what the heck did you just say?”

“Prince, you're going crazy. I hadn't said anything.”

“Wait…” the prince drew out slowly, sitting down on a chair with a dead expression. “...Huh?”

“Tom, you and the human have something I haven't seen before. It’s this weird connection caused by faux emotions, and I fear it's unhealthy—and you're not listening.”

Tom looked to the floor, clearly in deep thought.

Cupid sighed. “Tom, Marco is in a coma. And you're here worrying about if you have a crush… On a guy in a coma.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Marco loves you.”

Tom’s eye twitched.

“He denies it because he's scared. He was scared you'd reject him so he did it first. He is totally and deeply in love with you that he’s in a coma thinking about you right now. He nearly died thinking of you. Not figuratively, I mean it like I said it. Seconds before hitting the ground and fracturing his spinal cord with a blow to the back and head, he was thinking of how he'll miss you. He was depressed without you, and he'll be depressed if you don't get the _fuck_ up and go to him.”

“But what if——”

“What if what? He doesn't love you? It's clear he does.”

“... If he doesn't wake up,” Tom whispered dejectedly.

“One thing I've learned as a love God is that love works in mysterious ways, Tom. But love won't work at all if you don't at least see him one more time. Might be your last.”

The demon sighed, looking at the floor under his feet. 

Cupid thought silently, eyeing the demon carefully. _Might be his last. Huh. Sounds scary. But… It's not. It's just living._

“Tom, Marco is in a coma.”

“I’m aware.” He didn't look up.

“Are you doing something about it?”

“What am I supposed to do—just go off without seeing the guy I love ever again?”

Cupid smirked. “You’ll do great, kid.”

“Thanks.” Tom stood up, kicking away the chair behind him.

“Okay, now, let's settle on prices for my arrow repai——”

Tom shut off the screen without another word.

“ _Rude!_ ” Cupid shouted. “Now, cherubs, I'll start paying you all if you guys agree to help out around the house.

Little did Cupid know of the revolution the cherubs were starting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #cherubsarepeopletoo


	14. Love Works in Mysterious Ways—Well, That and Heavy Sedatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco thinks he's in Hell.  
> *Read Author's Notes Please*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter will be extremely confusing.  
> Marco is in a coma, and, as suggested, he can see everything around him. He figures out some stuff through his 3rd person POV.  
> There are three senses he uses, mainly physical sensations, vision, then hearing. I skipped out on some of the obvious stuff, which makes it even more confusing.  
> It made sense when I first wrote it.  
> Comment any repairs or questions.  
> Now good night because I haven't slept in a whileeee  
> (Sorryy my story sucks)

Marco’s chest hurt. His head felt light, but his legs felt heavy. His chest felt tight. He couldn't hear anything, he couldn't see anything, and he could feel anything but the sore pain in his entire body. He was dead. For sure he was dead.

_Where the fuck are the gates of heaven? Unless I got into Hell… I probably did, considering what I've done to deserve this._

_Woah, wait, is this an echo?_ Marco’s vision cleared slowly. _Are all of my thoughts echoing?_

He was suddenly staring at himself, lying in his bed beside another figure, both tangled in sheets and looking comfortable. Marco felt a draft of cold air wash over him, but was quickly replaced by warmth. The figure beside him had moved. It cuddled him in his sleep.

 _Is that what I'm feeling right now? The warmth I felt when this happened? But, when_ did _this happen?_

Marco watched a dim light wash into the room. _Or wherever the hell I am…_

He looked to the doorway to find a dumbfounded Star, jaw hanging low and eyes as wide as the moon. _What the—was this when I fell asleep with Tom?_

 _Oh, God! Tom! Where is he?! Am I ever gonna see him again? Doesn't he, like,_ control _Hell?!_

Star walked over, saying something without any words. Her mouth shut a few seconds after, and she shook Tom awake.

Marco yelped at the sudden voice. “That's why he didn't get up this morning! And now we're late!”

Marco felt cold again.

Tom sat up sleepily releasing himself from Past Marco’s hold, at the same time, he heard Star whispering loudly. “Hey, Tom! Wake up! And get out! Marco needs to go to school!”

A touch on his forehead, soft enough to make Marco want to smile as he watched the scene unfold.

Tom opened and closed his mouth, looking over to the sleeping Marco. The demon brushed the hair away from the human’s face carefully.

“But he looks so peaceful.”

Marco lost his balance—standing in front of his bed he nearly fell. His head lolled from side to side despite his efforts to prevent it. He tried to groan in discomfort, but nothing was said.

 _Oh, I get it… Tom and the Devil are trying to make me suffer by making me watch things I can't be a part of! Ha! Jokes on_ them! _I don't care about what's happening. It's like watching TV… With a broken speaker and laggy buffering system._

Star shook the sleeping Marco fiercely, and his past self finally began to stir to consciousness, groaning. Tom hesitated to do anything before getting out of bed, still conversing with Star with no words. Once again, the voices came late. “Wake up, safety boy!”

A pause, then Tom’s voice added, “He’s nice to sleep with. You should try.”

Star nudged Tom in the ribs as Past Marco began to stretch his body.

“Rather not deal with your jealous side.”

She opened a portal for him and tried pushing him through, a smile on her face. Tom didn't budge, looking irritated.

“Nah, I won't mind.” Tom walked over to the sleeping Marco, and bent close to his face, blocking the present Marco’s view of both Tom’s and Past Marco’s faces.

Marco said something he couldn't hear (obviously).

“Yeah, but I think you've forgotten you have to go or else he'll flip when he sees you.”

Star’s form watched with wide eyes.

Present Marco felt something on his forehead, and he smiled.

“He already knows I was here.”

Tom gave the Marco on the bed a kiss on the forehead. The Marco being kissed smiled in his sleep.

Present Marco’s smile immediately faded.

“Oh! Were you here all night?”

“Yep.”

“You still gotta go though. Sorry,” her voice then laughed.

Tom walked out of the room and into the portal.

“Hey!” Tom’s voice still lingered in the room. He grunted. ”Stop pushing!”

“Just…” she grunted. “Go! _God_ , you're heavy!”

“One last thing, then I'll leave! I swear!”

“Fine!”

A long pause went in between the voices. Marco took the time to watch Star wake him up and leave him to get ready for school. He watched everyone leave the room.

“I love you Marco,” was whispered quietly.

“I love… you… too… Tom.” murmured Marco’s voice.

The present Marco shut his eyes. _What the Hell is happening right now? What's the last thing I remember?_

He opened his eyes. A new scene was displayed before him, this one in Star’s room.

_When was this?_

Star was laid out on her bed, reading a magazine in her usual clothes. All of a sudden, a puff of smoke appeared across the room, and Star jumped in her place in shock. When the smoke cleared, Ludo and his minions stood, looking angry.

Marco stood in a corner watching as a familiar lobster grabbed Star and shoved her to the ground. Ludo looked proud as he mouthed without words.

An explosion and Star’s scream cut through the air, late as always. Then, quickly, Marco heard his own voice yell out her name from downstairs.

The door smashed open as Marco’s past self processed what was happening at the doorway. Ludo’s voice said nasally, “Give me the wand, _Star Butterfly_.”

Star shouted something without words, causing the present Marco even more confusion than necessary.

Ludo rolled his eyes, then pointed to a fly who hovered near his boss. The fly looked confused. Ludo pointed to the Marco standing at the doorway.

Present Marco studied his old form. The bags under his eyes, the shagginess of his hair—like it hadn't been brushed in days—and the sadness of his entire demeanor. Past Marco raised his fists at the monsters nearing him, a slight furrow in his brow.

_I looked so… Tired._

Star’s voice trailed behind, “ _Never!_ ”

The sound of a door being pushed open was heard, then he heard, “ _Ludo!_ Let her go!”

“Marco! You got up _quick_ , man!”

“Ugh! I _always_ forget about karate boy!” The familiar words trailed off as Marco went into deep thought.

 _So this is what happened_ , Marco pondered, watching the incident. His past self began fighting minions, once in a while being kicked into the wall. _How come I don't see it from my point of view?_

Present Marco stopped to writhe in pain. Flares of white-hot pain shot up his spine, like a million knives cutting deep into his skin. His vision blacked out for a bit. Then, it was just a dull ache.

 _What the fuck was that? That fucking hurt! And I can't even scream! If this is something that I had felt at the time then… Wait, what happened after this?_ Marco looked the floor, trying to recall what last happened. _Where_ am _I? The last thing I remember, I had freed Star from Lobster Claw. And we were going to beat them. We were_ going _to but——_

“Marco, watch out!”

Marco’s thought stopped when he heard Star call out his name. He snapped his eyes up from the ground when he saw his former self crashing through the window, one of Ludo’s minions grinning sadistically. Star punched the minion in the face, in tears and running to the window as if she could save him.

There was screaming from far away.

“Marco! No!”

Screaming from outside suddenly cut off.

 _Wait, that last sound wasn't_ that _off. What's happening?_

Marco walked slowly to the window, glancing to the ground below. There, his body lay, deformed and twisted in a way that made him want to vomit.

 _So I_ am _dead._

Marco turned to Star, who had left her spot beside him and was fighting monsters in a way he had never seen he before. She was angry. _Very_ angry.

Marco ignored the shouts that rang through his ears way too late. He walked downstairs and sat beside his own dead body.

 _Except… It's—er, he—ugh,_ I’m _not dead. It's… I'm breathing._

It was true, despite the body’s twisted arm and limp head, his chest was rising and falling. Marco frowned.

His former self was smiling.

Star was beside him again. She was beside him when he heard the sirens, still muttering nonsense to herself. He felt his body being lifted off the ground. Paramedics came by, lifted him onto a gurney, then sped off into the ambulance.

_If that's the last thing that happened, then where am I?_

The world froze and shattered into nothing but darkness. Slowly, though, everything pieced itself back together to form a room he wasn't familiar with.

A hospital room.

A TV, a large bed, chairs, a blue curtain, and a bunch of people were all Marco chose to focus on. He made small observations. The TV was off. Marco was in the bed, hooked up to so many machines and looked thin and weak. Star was there, Jackie was there, Janna, his parents, Alfonzo, and Ferguson. _Star’s parents_ were there. StarFan13, his Sensei, even Jeremy and Brittney!

_Why are so many people here?_

Most of them were grim-faced, but only Star and his parents were crying. There was slow beeps on the ICU monitor. Star said quietly, “And I could have helped him!”

Her parents patted her shoulder, trying to soothe her. Star’s mother, Moon, said sadly, “Don’t blame yourself, sweetheart. You did all that you could.”

“Your mother is right, Star. What matters now is that he's in a stable condition,” her father, River, added.

Star wiped the tears off her face. “I’m so sorry, Mrs. and Mr. Diaz! I let you down! I—I let _him_ down! I let everyone down. I couldn't help!”

His parents looked to her, tears in their eyes. Marco’s mom, Angie, sniffed, “I—It’s not your fault. Don't worry, Star. Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't control.”

His parents looked at their son through glassy eyes, “We just hope he wakes up soon.”

“Yes… soon.” Star’s dad said.

_Is this happening… Right now? How long have I been out?…_

Star jumped in realization, “I have to go tell someone!” She took out interdimensional scissors and tore open a portal. “Bye guys!” She step through the rift and left the room silent.

A few left quickly. Jeremy had to go back before his parents scolded him, Sensei had a class to teach, and Brittney had to go to a party. The rest were still looking over him.

Alfonzo spoke up, “How did this even happen?”

A pause went throughout the room. “We don't know. Only Star was there to see,” said Moon.

Jackie sniffed, “I just can't believe his boyfriend wasn't here to see him.”

Marco froze. _Holy crap._

His parents looked to her, confused looks on their faces. “Boyfriend?” his dad, Rafael, asked.

“Yeah… His boyfriend. The one with the horns,” she stuck the length of her fingers to the side of her head as makeshift horns. “And the crazy fire thing.”

“Isn’t his name Tom?” Ferguson added.

Janna nodded, “Oh yeah! But Marco said they weren't dating, and that they were just fuckbuddies.”

His mother gasped, glancing to Marco’s body on the bed.

_Really?! Janna always manages to find a way to make me feel embarrassed!_

“Nah, I'm just kidding, Mrs. Diaz.”

His mother let out a sigh of relief.

Janna patted the older woman on the back,saying nonchalantly, “Better to call it friends with benefits.”

“But Marco told me he was dating him. They even kissed,” Jackie said.

“And they were about to kiss at school,” Alfonzo added.

“They were?” asked StarFan13.

“Yeah, that moment where they were staring at each other for—how long?” explained Janna.

“Like a minute,” answered Ferguson.

_A minute?! What the hell?!_

“Oh yeah!” the entire room seemed to brighten up a bit, except for his parents and Star’s parents, who stood confused.

“Wait, Tom… The demon?” River questioned.

The teens all nodded.

The parents exchanged glances, Moon and River having one of sympathy; Angie and Rafael with one of confusion.

Moon sighed, “Tom was one of Star’s ex-boyfriends. I think she tried to hide his relationship from us, but we found out eventually.”

“He had an obsession with getting her to date him again. We never knew _exactly_ why, but we made sure he wouldn't bother her as long as she was with us,” River added.

_Too bad they didn't do that when she was on Earth._

“Then, why does Tom like Marco?” StarFan13 asked.

Everyone went silent. No one could answer the question, despite their knowledge.

“I think Marco really likes him,” said Ferguson.

Angie sighed, “Why didn't he tell us then?”

“You know teenagers,” Moon said. “They won't tell you anything until they feel the time is right.”

“If only he was awake,” Alfonzo said, but he didn't finish his sentence. But everyone knew what he was going to say.

“The doctor said he'll wake up in a few days. I mean, he barely fell into his coma yesterday,” Jackie countered.

“Yeah, but I wish he was awake right now.”

Janna chuckled, “You think he would wake up if his boyfriend was in the room?”

Jackie formed a small smile. “Probably.”

“Nah,” Ferguson said.

“Bet you twenty bucks he will,” Janna smirked.

“Deal,” Ferguson said confidently.

“I just hope he gets better,” Alfonzo said quietly. “I should get going. My parents will get mad if I'm not there for dinner.”

Ferguson nodded, “Same.”

They both bid goodbye to Marco’s unconscious body, then wished Marco’s parents good luck. They both left the room.

Jackie frowned when a beep went off on her watch, and she sighed. “Aw, I gotta go now. I'm so sorry.”

Raphael nodded. “It’s okay, be safe.”

She grabbed her skateboard and hugged them both before nudging at Janna.

“She’s my ride home,” Janna explained. She waved goodbye before walking out the hospital room with Jackie.

Out of the corner of Marco’s field of vision, StarFan13 slipped out of the room after bidding farewell.

Moon and River comforted his parents before they too had to leave to go back to attending their kingdom.

His parents stood beside his bed, tears in their eyes. Marco walked over to them, avoiding to gaze over his own body.

“I love you so much, baby,” Angie cried. “I wish you'd wake up.” She grabbed Marco’s hand, which looked limp and thin. “When you wake up, I'll love you no matter what you love. Even if you love Tom. And I'll make sure you understand you never have to keep anything from us. We love you. No matter what.”

Raphael held back a few tears. “Mijo, I love you so much. I can't wait till you wake up. We all miss you so much, even if it's only been a day, and even if you can't hear us. We just want to tell you. We love you.”

A doctor came into the room, saying politely that they had to run tests—the _usual_ —so they could no longer stay in the room.

Marco watched his parents leave in tears.

Marco’s vision faded to black, leaving him to his thoughts.

_That was only two days after the accident, so what's happening now?_

Marco looked around the room. The same hospital room he was in before, but this time it was empty. There was no one in or out of the room, except himself. And God, did his body look worse than when it was _in_ the accident.

His body was sickly pale and thin, and his head was wrapped in bandages it hadn't had the last time he visited. He had sunken-in cheeks and eyes, and his lips were dry and cracked. His breathing was shallow and small.

_Did they shave my head?!_

Marco was about to snap before the familiar sound of a portal being opened was heard.

He turned to the noise to find his suspicions were correct. There was a wide gap in the room, forming a door to another dimension in dark, basic colors.

No one stepped through.

Marco frowned; the vision was slipping away. At last, a foot stepped out of the portal, then another.

Marco’s eyes widened as the familiar tones of the ICU sped along with his quickening heart. His vision was darkening by the second, but it was clear who now stood in the room with Marco.

Tom sighed nervously just as Marco’s vision faded to black.


	15. A Kiss and Some Nasty Hospital Food... Seems Like a Win!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom talks to Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! I love you guys! Man, I wish this didn't end but lol life isn't like that. BTW is this fluffy enough??? I tried )):

Tom swept his eyes around the room, tucking his dimensional scissors into the inner pocket of his jacket. Sighing, he straightened his clothes as he took in the environment before him.

Tom was in a relatively big room, plastic chairs around a big, plain hospital bed. The walls were white and boring, and the only noise being heard was the faint _beep, beep, beep, beep_ of one of the machines.

In bed and looking like the _picture_ of illness, laid Marco Diaz, motionless. Tom frowned at the sight. The human had deep bags under his eyes, looking exhausted despite his interminable sleep. His cheeks were thin and hollow, and his head was wrapped in bandages. His arms laid beside him on the bed, a blanket covering only the bottom half of his body. Tom wanted to grab his hands, lay beside him and wish everything was back to normal.

But the human’s face… It was full of confusion and pain. _Is that normal?_

The demon flinched, _Do the beeps represent heart rate?_ If they did, isn't it bad that the beeping was so quick? Tom widened his eyes, worried about Marco’s state of health. _Is he okay?_

_Of course he’s not okay, idiot. He’s in a hospital._

Tom relaxed when Marco’s heartbeat settled back to normal. The boy’s face became blank again. He walked slowly up to the human, then sat beside him.

He wasn't supposed to be here. He shouldn't be here, beside him and in bed. _Marco doesn't deserve that._

The thought surprised him. He hadn't meant to think Marco didn't deserve that. Marco didn't but, Tom thought he was thinking of himself. _Pitying myself… That's pathetic, even for_ me.

_But… He doesn't, though. Marco doesn't deserve that. He must have been through Hell. I wonder what he’s thinking of in his coma._

Tom grabbed Marco’s hand, desperate to reach out to him. And the worry that came along with it was enough to make Tom want to blow his brains out. _Who knew I would be here—holding my old nemesis’s-but-now-technically-considered-crush’s hand and worrying about his health?_

“Hey,” Tom began, looking into Marco’s face for a sign. A sign of recognition, or maybe just a sign that he's listening—even under his thick veil of sleep. Tom imagined a smile spreading across the human’s face, his eyes open wide and glistening. _Those beautiful eyes…_

“I know what you're thinking. _‘Why is_ he _here?_ ’” sighed Tom, looking down for a second. He looked back up, “I—I just… I missed you, Marco. So much. I know I fucked up with everything, but I can't help but feel…” Tom sighed staying silent for a few seconds before continuing, “I don't know how to explain it and I’m extremely confused about it myself. But _God_ , I missed you,” Tom didn't notice the way his voice cracked, “I missed constantly thinking about you, and I miss the way you looked and spoke and acted. And I regret everything that I did. Everything that could have led to this.” Tom’s eyes became blurry. “ _Fuck_ , I love you. I don't care that you can't hear me, I don't care if you got over me and moved on. But I _love_ you so much.”

Tom laughed, looking down. “You’re amazing. I never realized it until I got hit by that stupid arrow, but you're so kind. And funny. And smart. You're beautiful and wonderful, and I’ve never had feelings like this for anyone. Not even Star. It hurts to—to see you like this… To care for someone,” he whimpered, holding back the choking sobs working his way up his throat. “But you _don't_ deserve this. And I want to see you wake up and be well and eat again and smile and be happy. I just hope you'll wake up. Truth is… My life went to shit ever since I told you I didn't like you. I was better off with you than without, and it took me a while to gather up my courage and see you right now. It took Star’s reassurance and…” he looked away sheepishly, “Cupid’s reminder to realize a few things.” Tom smiled weakly, “Like how I needed to see you.” The prince stared at their hands, shifting them nervously.

He sighed, letting the tears roll out as he shut his eyes tight. “A—and now that I'm he—here,” he coughed out a sob, “I—I’m sorry.” Tom spoke quick between shaky breaths, “I hate this. I hate seeing you like this. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve me. But just know, I love you. I'm sorry I ever made you think otherwise. I know you can do better than me. Especially with all I put you through. You deserve so much more. I care about you so much that even though it hurts… I know you'll be happy. So I just wanted to see you one last time. Before you wake up and kick me out of your life forever. Because I——”

Tom felt a flicker of movement in his hand, opening his eyes to watch Marco’s hand squeeze tight against his own. The demon was overwhelmed with shock and excitement and relief, but especially the happiness that Marco wasn't gonna die on him anytime soon. The feeling was soon replaced with worry when he looked to the human’s face and found it spilling tears, the human’s eyes shut so tight it was hard to believe the guy was in a coma.

“Oh, no, don't c-cry,” Tom said soothingly, scooting closer to Marco’s face and holding his hand tighter. His thumb drew circles on Marco’s knuckles, pulling it closer to his own chest. 

Tom heard a whimper come from the human. It broke his heart in a way. He wiped tears off Marco’s face, cupping his hand on the Hispanic’s cheek.

“No, it's okay. Don't worry. I'm right here. You're not alone,” Tom whispered without much thought. He was trying to be strong again, but he found it _so **difficult**_ not to burst into tears once again. “I’m sorry,” Tom said, his voice wavering with it’s own vulnerability and weakness. But Tom didn't care anymore.

Because the second he saw Marco open his eyes, it took him a while to process what _anything_ was happening.

Marco looked scared, confused, and hurt. The guy’s eyes looked around the room, then to Tom, then back around the room again. They were red and puffy and _killing_ Tom.

Marco muttered, “W-where am I?”

Tom smiled, tears in his eyes. He sounded so weak and small, and Tom just wanted to protect him from the world. He said softly, “You’re in the hospital, Marco.”

Marco slowly blinked, and Tom’s chest ached at the human’s fatigue. “Oh yeah. I fell. Then my… Parents visited me with my friends… two days into my coma… How long have I… been out?”

“6 days,” Tom said, crinkling his nose at the feeling of tears running down his face. “ _Not even a week, but it feels like forever without you._ ”

_Did I say that out loud?_

Something in Marco’s eye flashed, but Tom couldn't quite catch it. He chose to ignore it, simply looking at the guy’s face.

Marco’s confusion faded away and Tom wiped away his tears.

“Look, I—” Tom said.

“I—”

Tom froze. He paused to let Marco say what he had to say, but when no reply came, he simply smiled and asked, “What were you going to say?”

“I wanted to say, I—” Marco continued but stopped when the door suddenly opened.

A nurse came in, a clipboard in arm, when she suddenly gasped. “What’re you doing here? Marco’s not allowed for visitors at this hour.”

“Hospitals have visiting hours here?” Tom frowned. He let go of Marco’s hands softy.

“Marco is awake?” the nurse questioned, walking over to the demon. Tom nodded awkwardly, staying out of the woman’s way as she scribbled something on to the clipboard. She poked at Marco’s bandages, then grabbed a pair of scissors from a drawer and cut them. The nurse quickly unwrapped Marco’s bandages. Marco frowned, patting the top of his head and sighing in relief when he grabbed at a lock of his hair.

Tom tried not to look confused at that.

He gave an apologetic look to Marco for not being able to hear what he had to say, who only nodded and smiled despite the fact he was interrupted.

“You can visit him in a few hours, mister…” she waited for an answer.

“Tom. _Just the name_ Tom.”

“Okay, Tom. We need to let Marco gather up his strength again, okay? Later you can see him.”

Tom nodded, understanding. “Okay. Thanks. Bye, Marco.” He spun on his heels, heading towards the door. Of course he didn't want to freak out the human by opening a portal, so he would simply do it in the restroom.

“No, wait!”

Tom stopped, turning to face the bed again, but was surprised to find Marco _standing up_.

Marco stood weakly, the hospital gown fitting his slim form loosely. “I——” Marco began, but trailed off when he began to tilt forward _quickly_. His eyes didn't even widen, they seemed near to closing as he leaned to land on his face.

Tom raced towards the human and caught him before he could fall. He wrapped his arms around the teen’s waist, making sure not to let him droop any further. He ignored the nurse’s glare, trying to resist the urge to stick his tongue out at her.

Tom chuckled a bit, glancing to Marco’s hair. His head was on Tom’s chest, the Hispanic’s hands wrapped tightly around Tom’s upper back.

Marco sighed into his chest, and Tom smiled down into his hair.

It just felt so _right_. To hold Marco in his arms, ignoring the world around them. It was heaven on earth.

For what he hoped was hours of just standing there—wrapped in each other’s embraces—Tom asked, “Now… What was it you wanted to tell me?”

Marco shifted, taking his time to respond. Then, he finally looked up. Tom was met with wide, brown eyes, the pupils blown out by some reason Tom didn't get. Marco shifted up and to his feet, still gripping to Tom.

Tom finally realized what was happening. Marco was leaning in close to him, shutting his eyes, and then—there it was.

Marco was kissing Tom.

Tom’s heart jumped into his throat. He didn't know what to do. The entire world stopped. Time itself froze. For a second there was nothing except Marco’s lips pressed against Tom’s, Tom being stupid and just _standing there_.

Then, Marco pushed Tom closer and the demon was tempted to kiss back. He shut his eyes as Marco’s lips moved against his.

His lips were so _soft and warm and…_

Tom just gave in.

Tom tightened his grip on Marco’s waist, leaning his head down and moving his lips in sync. Marco’s arms wrapped around his neck.

The kiss was soft but _perfect_ and _weird_ but Tom didn't care. It felt like a million butterflies were fluttering in his chest, his head felt light, and his legs felt weak. But he didn't care what the feeling was. He liked it.

Then, Marco pulled away and Tom opened his eyes.

Marco was smiling softly, and Tom grinned back widely, unable to stop the room from spinning.

He heard human murmur, “Wow.” (but maybe that was just the demon’s imagination.)

Tom asked, his smile unable to be contained, and the hope sewed into the words visibly, “Does this mean you like me back?”

“No.”

Tom’s heart stopped, his throat going dry and his breath quickening.

“I _love_ you,” Marco said. The words hit him like a train. “There’s a difference.”

Tom grinned, “I love you, too.”


	16. Love and Hints and Final Chapters—Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupid got kicked out of his place. Star is in love with Cupid. Marco is in love with Tom. Tom is in love with Marco. There's a party. THE END!!!!!

A few weeks later, Marco was finally released from the hospital. After multiple tests and scans, physical therapy, and visits from his family, he was out of there, getting a ride home with Tom, his mother and father, and Star.

When Marco opened the door, a sudden shout made his heart leap in surprise. He looked around the room, finding many of his classmates and friends all grinning at him in his living room.

After undergoing a lot of questions, shared tears, and hugs, Marco sat down on his couch, exhausted of all the hosting he had to do. Suddenly, Tom was beside him, and his parents were right in front of him.

“Ahem,” Angie grinned. She gestures to Tom. “Aren’t you going to introduce us?”

Marco stared at her, confused. _What did she mean?_ He looked to her, then Tom for some clarification. Realization dawned upon him quickly, and he froze up. _She meant Tom._ Then he nodded, eyes wide and stuttering random words. “Oh—well—that—um… Yeah, um, he is, um…”

Tom stood, smiling, “Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. I'm Tom.”

The human sighed in relief. He owed Tom one for that.

“Marco!” Angie looked at him with a glimmer in her eyes. “You never told us your boyfriend was handsome _and_ polite!”

Marco burned red, “I, um…”

Tom smiled. “Thank you, Mrs. Diaz.”

“Do you think our son is handsome?” Marco’s mother looked to Tom, ignoring Marco’s cries for her to stop.

“Are you kidding?” Tom smirked, looking down to Marco, who hid his face in his hands. Tom leaned down to Marco’s eye level, taking Marco’s hands in his and gripping them tight. He smiled widely as he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, “I think he's beautiful.”

Marco bit his lower lip, having the urge to kiss Tom but not wanting to do it in front of his mom.

“Yo, lovebirds! I got a question!” called a familiar voice.

Marco looked up, sighing in disappointment. “What, Janna?”

“Was Tom there when you woke up?”

Marco raised an eyebrow. “Uh, why?”

“Just answer the question, Diaz.”

“Yeah.”

“ _20 bucks, Ferguson. Cough it up!_ ” yelled Janna.

Marco crinkled his brow in confusion. “What was that about?” He watched a dejected Ferguson hand Janna twenty dollars, before muttering something to her that Marco couldn't hear nor understand.

“Oh, they took a bet,” his mother said cheerfully.

“On?” Tom asked, his hands still locked on to Marco’s.

“If Marco would wake up when you got there. I guess it did happen.” she replied.

Marco frowned, grunting, “Huh. I guess love works in mysterious ways.”

“I know, right?” another voice said from his left.

Startled, Marco let go of Tom’s hands and readied his fist to punch into any form of threat.

There, lounging on the couch sat Cupid. He was about to complain to his mother that a handsome (but not so much anymore) stranger was talking to him and had snuck into his party, but she was gone. Marco grumbled. Tom wrapped an arm around Marco’s shoulders, as if protecting Marco from the God.

“Why are you here?”

Star popped from the other side, grinning dreamily at the God. “I invited him. We're kinda dating now.”

Marco met Tom’s eyes, who looked just as confused as him, then looked to Cupid for confirmation.

Marco had to hold back laughter when the God simply shook his head tiredly, as if he had gone through this so many times.

“Other than being invited, I thought I would give you guys a chance to thank me.”

“For what?” Tom asked.

“ _Duh._ ” Cupid said as he ignored Star’s hand caressing his hair. “For getting you two together.” The God then smacked her hand away, simply smiling and waiting for his thanks.

“ _What?_ ” Marco snorted, rolling his eyes. “You never _did_ anything!”

“ _Nuh-uh!_ ” the God whined childishly, “I did too! I had the arrows didn't I?”

“You told me that didn't work!” Tom said, clearly annoyed.

“I never said that. You're crazy.”

“No, I'm not! Stop saying that!”

“It’s not my fault you're grumpy. Don't worry, Marco will learn to fix that later in life! When you two are well-into your 20 years of dating, and after this crazy work is done with.”

Star giggled, “Work?” She stared dreamily at the God.

“ _You guys still owe me arrows! I need solid cash!_ ” Cupid growled.

“Um, no? You should take better care of your stuff,” Tom replied.

“Yeah, we aren't responsible for that,” Marco said.

“Fine, but don't come inviting me to your wedding in few fucking decades.” Cupid frowned. “ _Who even takes that long marrying?_ ” he mumbled under his breath.

Marco raised an eyebrow. “I’m not even gonna comment on that.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Tom agreed.

Cupid shrugged, turning his attention to Star. He muttered something to her, and she left, running outside. The God quickly stood as well, heading off to another room.

Marco looked to Tom. He looked over the demon’s features, from his light skin and soft hair, to the smirk on his lips and the light in his eyes at the realization that Marco was looking at him. Marco thought back to the beginning. “You know, a while back, I wouldn't have let you be this close to me.”

Tom smiled, “You’d be surprised at how things change so quickly. If a year ago, someone told me I would be dating you, I would have laughed in their face then exiled them to eternal torture.”

Marco frowned, “That isn't nice.”

“I wouldn't do that now, at least.” Tom chuckled. “Well, depends on my mood.”

Marco laughed, leaning into Tom slightly. “I’m glad I shot you.”

“Gee, just because I said that? That's nice.”

Marco smiled, looking up at him again. “I mean it. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here.”

“Well, when you put it like that, it sounds like you're just trying to make up for the fact that you shot me with an arrow.”

Marco shook his head. “Whatever.”

Tom kissed the top of Marco’s head. “ _Kidding._ ”

Marco sat there, leaning against Tom as the party went on, and that's where he sat until everyone left.

Tom laid on the couch, pulling Marco on top of him. They both laid down close, Marco’s head tucked into the prince’s chest and the prince’s arms wrapped around Marco.

“I love you, Marco Diaz.” Tom hummed as he shut his eyes.

Marco smiled giddily, not even close to sleep. “I love you too, Tom.”

\----

_THE END! I guess? Idk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now it's the end. It isn't quite the BIGGEST deal, but I'm glad I got attention for this wonderful ride. Thanks again to those who stuck with me the entire story, and those who barely read this, like, an hour ago. Special thanks to MoonGirl1155 for her story. I'll miss this work, but you guys can always suggest any ideas to me whenever possible! I mean, I highly doubt it'll matter but whatever.
> 
> With care,  
> fill_empty_space_here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for all the support on my shitty story. If you'd like to send me prompts or messages, you can talk to me on [Tumblr](https://fuckyourpaladins.tumblr.com). I planned another Tomco story a long ass time ago, but I scrapped it when I hit my infamous writer's block. So, any ideas I might be able to do, send it to me!
> 
> P.S. this is like so bad how the hell does it have so many kudos :')


End file.
